


The Lady Of Winterfell

by MTL17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Sansa Stark might be the most powerful woman in the North, but behind closed doors she's just Arya's bitch.This story takes place after Season 7, but deviates from canon after that.





	1. The Lady Of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sansa Stark was barely through the door of her bedchamber when she was forcefully turned around and pulled into a rough bruising kiss. For a horrible second she had a flashback to her last husband, but it quickly went away as her head was forced lower. Much lower. And she felt boobs pressed against her own. Big ones! Which quickly reminded her who this exactly was. Which made her panic. Not because of who it was, but because the door wasn't closed yet. Thankfully she was dully aware of it being closed before she was forced backwards towards the bed, and then push down upon it, breaking the kiss and causing her to gasp out loudly, and then again when she hit the bed.

She then looked up into the eyes of the tiny girl who had just assaulted her with betrayal, but despite herself also desire. It was of course the latter the other girl was clearly focused on, grinning wickedly as she slowly crawled onto the bed on top of Sansa, the two of them staring into each other's eyes the entire time. Sansa knew she should protest, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was utterly frozen and helpless beneath this tiny girl, this trained assassin, unable to do anything except kiss her back and whimper into the mouth which assaulted her. It was only when that mouth moved to her neck that Sansa finally spoke up.

"Arya, we can't!" Sansa whimpered.

"Why not? Everyone else is." Arya grinned against her sister's neck.

"And by everyone, you mean the Lannisters and the Targaryens? That's really the company you want to keep?" Sansa huffed.

Lifting up so their faces were inches from each other Arya frowned, and then challenged, "Tell me you don't want too?"

There was a brief pause, then Sansa pointed out, "It's wrong."

Arya grinned evilly, "That's not a no."

"We just killed a man." Sansa murmured.

"It was the right thing to do." Arya shrugged, grinning wickedly, "And you enjoyed it."

"I didn't." Sansa protested weakly, although she didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"You did, and it scared you." Arya pointed out, "That's okay, you don't have to say it out loud. It's okay to scare yourself sometimes. We're strong, capable of anything. And it's wrong, but to take a life, it makes us feel powerful. Like Gods. And seeing you today, hold someone's life in the palm of your hand, and do the hard thing, the right thing, taking it away. Fuck, you've never been so hot. I liked it too. Being your weapon. Executing your will. Doing what needs to be done. But you were right... it bothers me that you have power over me. Which is why I want to take you and make you mine. And I think you want it too. Not from some man, but from me. From a woman. Your own fucking sister. And it's okay to be scared, but you don't have to be. I'm here now, and I'm going to take care of you."

There was another pause, longer than before, and then Sansa murmured, "It's wrong."

"I don't care." Arya said, leaning down for another kiss.

Initially Sansa started kissing back, then she broke it and whispered against her sister's lips, "Here? Really? In Mum and Dad's room?"

"Hey, you were the one who took the room." Arya grumbled, cutting off any more protests with another, this time more firm kiss.

In the process Arya pressed herself down more firmly, pinning Sansa to the bed. Sansa was a lot bigger than Arya. She always had been, but now she was fully grown Sansa towered over most women, while Arya was a tiny little thing, barely taller than Lord Tyrion. And yet Sansa had no doubts that Arya could have kept her pinned with ease no matter how hard she struggled. Equally she was confident that if she insisted Arya would stop, and there was almost a moment where Sansa did insist that. Perhaps in another world she had, and that had been the end of it, but in this one she initially tensed up, and then relaxed, giving her body to her little sister.

Partly because their childhood home, and this room in particular, had already been so tainted by the murder of their parents and two of their brothers, amongst other things, that Sansa figured what was one more injustice? But mostly Arya was right, which was really annoying, especially as a smile against her lips told her that her baby sister knew this all too well. Sansa found the power she finally had to be intoxicating, and she had never felt more powerful then when putting Little Finger on trial and sentencing him to death. Although while she enjoyed the fleeting moment of power it felt good to be underneath someone truly powerful, and someone she clearly loved, even if it was her sister. And Gods forgive her, it felt good. So good.

Arya wasn't actually expecting it to be this easy. She was almost disappointed. But mostly she was filled with satisfaction at having been proved right. Well, that and lust, but mostly the self-satisfied thing, which she took a few long moments to savour as she just kissed her sister through several long minutes. Then they began the long process of taking off each other's clothes, Sansa not only helping her but even exchanging a few kisses along the way, which was a very positive sign. As was the fact that when they were finally naked it was Sansa who grabbed Arya and initiated their latest kiss, this one the most passionate yet with Sansa's tongue putting up quite the fight before Arya's tongue inevitably conquered it.

That kiss continued for several minutes, during which Arya pinned her sibling to the bed again and started sliding her hands all over her body. Which she had done before, but she had deliberately ignored the fun parts for Sansa's sake. When the temptation to go further became overwhelming Arya allowed her hands to cup first Sansa's amazing arse, then up to her perky little titties, and then finally in between her legs to gently slide her fingertips over her big sister's pussy. Sansa then gasped loudly into the kiss, while Arya just grinned wickedly, as the younger sister discovered her oldest was wet. That her pussy was wet from what they had been doing together. Oh Gods, this was truly a glorious day.

"Tell me again how this is wrong?" Arya challenged with a little grin.

Unsurprisingly the response she got from her beloved sister was a whimper of annoyance, frustration and most notably lust, which only made Arya grin more wickedly and continue rubbing Sansa's cunt. She then started kissing her big sister's neck and the lower part of her chest, almost reaching her boobs but not quite. Then she started nibbling on the soft flesh, gently at first but with increasing force, leaving lots of little love bites all over her sister, especially where no one would see, silently marking her as hers. Although Arya couldn't resist also nipping at her ears, and sinking her teeth deep into her neck, which would be almost impossible for Sansa to hide.

Finally after lifting her head to look at her sibling directly in the eye Arya gave the other girl another wicked smile, which wisely made Sansa worried. Arya then proved Sansa's fears well-founded as she pushed a finger into her big sister's twat. To be fair that finger slid in easily, and Sansa hardly complained. In fact the redhead cried out in pure pleasure, and continued doing so as the brunette buried her finger inside of her and then started thrusting it in and out while moving her mouth down to finally wrap around one of Sansa's nipples and began greedily sucking, which soon got Arya the result she was hoping for, only much sooner than she had been expecting it.

Sansa kissed Arya as much as possible in the beginning, because it was difficult for her to remain feeling guilty with her sister's tongue in her mouth. In fact it was hard to feel anything but pure pleasure, let alone think, when Arya was kissing her. However when Arya started moving her lips all over her Sansa didn't exactly fight to stop it, because although it meant her guilt rushed back to her it also meant an increase in pleasure, and despite herself there was somewhere she wanted those lips other than her own. It made her blush to think of it, but she wanted Arya's lips to ravage her, and Sansa more than got her wish.

Although Arya's fingers proved to be just as devastating, if not more so. It had been bad enough when they had just been groping her boobs and bum, or the rest of her for that matter, but to actually feel them down there in her most private area was mind blowing. Then they were inside her. Her sister's fingers were inside her, first one and then two invading her and claiming her. Oh Gods, her sister was inside her. Arya was inside her. Fucking her. Making her hers. Gods, Sansa used to dream of doing this with a handsome knight, and she had ended up with a monster and now her own sister, her only comfort being that at least it was her sister that was making her feel pleasure the likes of which that monster probably had never given anyone.

While thoughts of her dead husband was enough to quell her libido for a while Sansa quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head, allowing Arya's skilled fingers to quickly bring her back to the point she had been at before, which was ready to cum. It was embarrassing just how quickly she had got to that point, but no more embarrassing than how easily she'd given into the forbidden desire the two sisters unfortunately shared, and at that point it was really hard for Sansa to care. She just wanted to cum, and thankfully Arya was gracious enough to give it to her, continuously pounding her fingers in and out of her while beginning to use her thumb to rub her clit.

Pretty much the second she received that added stimulation Sansa's toes curled, her eyes rolled in her head and she let out a loud cry which probably could have been heard outside her bedchamber. Arya certainly heard it, lifting her head from her breast and grinning down at her wickedly as she fucked her to a powerful climax, the likes of which Sansa had not received in very, very long time. Not since the last time she was with the only person she'd ever loved. Who was just another person she had now lost forever, just like her parents, who would be so disappointed in her if they could see them like this, the thought quickly bringing Sansa down from her high and making her freak out.

"Gods, that was so easy." Arya chuckled shortly after she made her sister cum, "You must have really needed that. Or maybe I'm just that good... what do you think sis? Were you just that needy for a good fuck? Or am I just that good at fucking my sister?"

At first all Arya received was a whimper in response, then Sansa groaned, "We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. We can't aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Oh hush you." Arya scolded, curling her fingers inside of Sansa to shut her up, "We can, and it's already done. So just relax and enjoy. I've barely even started with you yet."

"Arya..." Sansa gasped, any further protest dying on her lips, "Oh fuck!"

It wasn't because Arya curled her fingers inside of her this time. Well, that was part of it, but mainly it was because Arya started kissing her way down her chest, lingering teasingly on her stomach for a while before settling in between Sansa's legs. It was just so reminiscent of the only person who had ever gone down on her. Not her husband. Not any man. But Margaery Tyrell. Her Margaery. There might be nothing left of her now, not even bones, but suddenly Sansa was transported back to Kings Landing where another pretty brunette whispered such loving words to her while effortlessly giving Sansa her first orgasm, and then giving her many, many more.

Those were her only good memories of Kings Landing, and the only reason she had been sorry to leave. At first she'd even felt betrayed by it, but it wasn't long before she saw it as a kindness, what happened to the Tyrells only confirmed it. Sansa had wept for Margaery, as she had done for so many the past few years, but now she tried to close her eyes and just concentrate on those precious memories. Perhaps even pretend it was Margaery doing this to her instead of Arya. It was not a deception which would last long, but it was easy when Arya insisted on teasing her, just like Margaery had done what felt like a lifetime or two ago now.

But like Margaery before her Arya did finally and mercifully give Sansa what her treacherous body wanted, and perhaps even needed, which was another orgasm. And another, and another, and another. Gods, Arya might be even better than Margaery. Or perhaps it was because they were family. Or more likely, it was because after all that teasing there was no more slow, gentle build-up like there was with Margaery. No, Arya went straight in for the kill, wrapping her mouth around Sansa's clit and sucking it roughly while curling her fingers inside of her which always made Sansa see stars. Margaery had delighted in giving her this combination, but never so roughly, and despite herself Sansa loved it more because of it, and yes, maybe because this was her sister doing it.

It was so wrong, but honestly Sansa just didn't care any more. She wanted this. She needed this. And Sansa would not deny herself it, or Arya for that matter. Which was why Sansa reached down, grabbed the back of her sister's head with both hands and desperately tried to hold her in place. Given the way she had seen Arya move in the courtyard it was unlikely Sansa could have kept her in place against her will, but her ability to think rationally had left her in favour of animal instinct. Thankfully Arya seemed more than content with where she was, allowing Sansa to concentrate on the pleasure she was receiving, and desperately trying to muffle her screams of pleasure. Or at least reduced them somewhat.

Arya felt like she had a wicked grin glued to her face as she made her sister cum for her over and over again. It was just so thrilling to feel Sansa's cunt clenching down on her fingers and cover them with her wetness. And to see the prim and proper Lady of Winterfell Sansa Stark writhing on the bed like a wanton whore, desperately trying to maintain some of her modesty by covering her mouth at first with her hand, then her arm, and then finally a pillow which absorbed at least some of her moans, gasps, whimpers, cries and eventual screams of pure pleasure. Most thrilling of all, they were doing this in their parents bed, which for whatever reason wasn't upsetting to Arya. Exactly the opposite.

No, the most thrilling part of all this was getting to taste Sansa's cum, which she did shortly after moving her mouth to her big sister's clit. It was the seventh heaven, and immediately Arya craved more. However because she was in the middle of giving her sister an orgasm Arya impressed herself by not only fucking Sansa through that but a few more before finally allowing her mouth and tongue the privilege of replacing her fingers. Arya let out an embarrassing whimper of joy during the first long lick. Luckily for her it was drowned out by the one that Sansa let out, that pillow doing little to hide just how much the older Stark girl was loving this. It didn't helped that Arya immediately followed up with another, and then another, and then another, and then another.

When there was no more girl cum to lick up Arya wrapped her lips around her sister's entrance and began greedily sucking the heavenly juices from it, causing Sansa to let out yet more happy sounds. But it wasn't enough, not by a long shot. So Arya shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Sansa's cunt and tongue fucked her big sister for a few glorious minutes. She then removed her tongue just as quickly after triggering another orgasm so she could concentrate on swallowing Sansa's cum, which somehow tasted even better when it came straight from the source. Arya then repeated this process over and over again until she felt a tugging on the back of her head.

The tugging was weak, but the message was clear. Sansa wanted a break, and even though Arya didn't want to give it to her she had other plans for her sister, which would truly make her hers. So reluctantly Arya pulled away from Sansa's twat and looked up at her clearly embarrassed sibling, who peeked out at her behind that pillow. Then Arya grinned again as she got a wicked idea, which she immediately put into motion. Namely by quickly crawling up the bed, snatching the pillow away and roughly kissing her sister so Sansa would be forced to taste her own cum and pussy juices. To Arya's delight although Sansa initially tensed up she soomed relaxed and returned the kiss, even moaning into it in a clear sign that she enjoyed it, and perhaps her own flavour.

Sansa actually had mixed feelings about tasting herself. It wasn't something she would have ever asked for, but Margaery had delighted in doing it, and the reminder of her lost lover spoilt her afterglow somewhat. Honestly though she kind of liked the taste, and wanted to return the favour. But she also didn't. Not because she was as selfish as she used to be, but because it was her little sister, in their parents bed, and now her lust was dulled Sansa was second-guessing herself again. But Arya was proving impossible to say no too, and perhaps the best Sansa could hope for now was convincing Arya this had to be a one time thing. That way she could return the favour, then call this whole thing a moment of madness and be done with it.

After a few minutes of kissing Arya pulled back and grinned, "Get on all fours. I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a nice surprise?" Sansa asked nervously.

"Very nice." Arya promised with a wicked grin.

That grin made Sansa very sceptical, and under most circumstances with Arya she would have never done as she was asked, especially when they were little girls, the thought only made her more guilty and apprehensive about what they were doing. But Sansa intended to return the favour, and if that involve doing something weird so be it. Or maybe she should rethink that, because after one more deep kiss Arya suddenly got off of her and the bed before retrieving something from her discarded clothes. Something which Sansa had never seen before, and had no idea how her sister had hidden that within her cloaks She also didn't want to know. And at that moment she didn't know anything, Lady Sansa just staring mindlessly at her sibling, much to Arya's clear delight.

"Do you like it?" Arya grinned, explaining as she slowly attached the device, "I had to make it myself. Boys are useless with this kind of thing. But... there was this girl... I hated her, sure, but I learned a lot from her. This, is one of those things. Don't worry, it won't hurt you. I've fucked myself with it every night since I made it, and I never got a splinter. Not once."

"That's hard to believe." Sansa murmured.

"Well, it's true." Arya said firmly.

There was a long pause, then Sansa lowered her head, "We can't."

"Not this again." Arya sighed, "We've already crossed the line, so why not-"

"No! I mean, I can't... I mean... I've..." Sansa blushed as she tried to explain herself, before looking up at Arya before lowering her head again, "I've never enjoyed it with, one of those."

Arya smirked, and stepped forward, "Well tonight I change that."

"Arya." Sansa blushed, "I-"

"Do you trust me?" Arya interrupted.

Another pause and then Sansa reluctantly admitted, "Yes."

"Then suck it." Arya smirked, before clarifying, "Wrap your lips around it and get it nice and wet for your pretty little cunt."

Part of Sansa wanted to protest that she knew what Arya meant. That she had known for a long time, and had been forced to perform it before. However this wasn't Ramsay, or any man. This was her sister. This was Arya, who had just done her a great kindness. It seemed only right that she should reward that kindness. More importantly she wanted too, a desire which only increased when she finally locked eyes with Arya again. Not that it was easy. Even after Arya walked to the edge of the bed and Sansa moved to sit on the edge of the bed it wasn't enough, as her sister was so very short and she was so very tall. Which meant she had to get down on her knees in front of her. Kneel in front of her. Bend the knee. Submit.

Submission had been forced upon her many times, and a few time she had done it out of duty, albeit in a very different way, but never like this before. Never by choice, and it was glorious. And so very hot. Gods, It was wrong on many levels, but Sansa love the feeling of kneeling down in front of her little sister and taking the wooden cock between her lips and beginning to suck it. She also grabbed the base firmly in her hand and after briefly closing her eyes and then looking up at Arya who was of course beaming happily. Then that smile turned into a expression of pure lust as Sansa began to put more passion into this act than ever before, swirling her tongue around the tip of the dick and then beginning to bob her head up and down it, just like men supposedly liked.

Arya didn't think it possible that she would ever see a more beautiful sight than Sansa Stark naked. Perhaps that was still true, but what was definitely hotter was the sight of Sansa Stark on her knees in front of her and sucking her cock. Gods, it was almost like she could feel it. Which was ridiculous, but something Arya had previously thought while taking pretty redhead girls. That absurd thought had never been more vivid than right now, and Arya had certainly never enjoyed a blow job quite as much as this one, the brunette sliding her hand through red locks and grinning wickedly down at her sister as Sansa really got into the twisted act.

Admittedly she wasn't anywhere near as good as some of the whores Arya had been with. Sansa just didn't seem to have the ability, or perhaps not the thought, to take more than half the dick into her mouth. But that was okay. In fact it was even preferable, as it meant Arya could teach Sansa how to properly please her like a low born whore. It might not even take much, as Sansa loudly slurped on the cock with the enthusiasm of someone who was not just being paid to do it, but was trying to earn themselves a repeat customer, and prove herself in her chosen profession, with just one little sucking. But Arya wasn't a stupid boy, and she wouldn't be satisfied with such a thing.

"Yes, that's it! Good girl. Suck my cock. Suck my big hard dick! Oh yeah, suck it good, mmmmm yessssss, get that nice and ready for your little twat." Arya softly and briefly encouraged, and then when she got an apprehensive look from her dear sister she decided that Sansa's cock sucking training would have to wait. Besides, she was eager to slid her dick into another hole, or more accurately holes, so soon enough Arya ordered, "Alright, that's enough, get on the bed so I can fuck you! Don't worry, I've tasted your cunt, remember? I know exactly how wet you are. I know you can take it. Mmmmm, and I know you want too, so just do it. Mmmmm, give me that wet twat."

There was a brief pause and then Sansa whimpered, "Arya-"

"Now!" Arya interrupted firmly.

Another pause, longer than the first, then Sansa started to move, causing Arya to grin, but not as wide as when Sansa stammered, "How, how should I... erm, how... do you want me?"

"On all fours, obviously." Arya quipped with the widest grin in her life on her face, "I want to take you like a hound takes a bitch."

Honestly Arya was expecting Sansa to protest some more from that admission, but instead the taller girl simply whimpered, blushed and did as she was told, crawling onto the bed and giving Arya her first look at Sansa's naked arse, and fuck! Just, fuck! Arya might have said that last part out loud, but she couldn't help it. Because, just fuck! Was Sansa's arse always that perfect? She didn't remember seeing it before when they were younger, but Arya suspected the answer was yes, but then every little part of Sansa's body was perfect. And yes, she was biased, especially in this moment, but in this moment Arya truly felt like she hadn't seen anything so beautiful before, and it made her want to do wicked, wicked things to that posterior.

Feeling overwhelmed by those naughty thoughts, and just the sight of that beautiful bottom, Arya found herself just staring for a few long seconds. Long enough for Sansa to look over her shoulder at her with a frown on her face. Which just triggered another grin to cross Arya's face, especially as she was forced to do one of the naughty things in her mind, namely smack that arse as hard as she could, making Sansa cry out loudly in pain. Arya giggled with delight at this, and gave Sansa a few more strikes, enough to make those pale cheeks slightly discoloured, before gently rubbing the soft skin better. But the damage was already done at that point.

Sansa's arse recovered, disappointingly quickly as far as Arya was concerned, but it caused some of the redhead's previous power to return to her as she snapped, "Cut it out or we'll get caught!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be so loud." Arya quipped, and then when her sibling gave her a look she quickly followed up with, "Seriously, grab a pillow or something. Because trust me, you're going to need it."

Sansa should have protested Arya's audacity and rudeness, and she swore she opened her mouth to do just that, but while she was talking Arya grabbed her cock and slid the tip of it up and down Sansa's pussy lips, causing a soft groan of pleasure to escape from her. She then had to keep her mouth tightly closed as her little sister teased her like that for a few glorious seconds before pushing the head of her cock into her cunt. Then it was hard to keep a cry of pain escaping her lips as she was stretched wider than before, the whole experience bringing back memories which she had fought so hard to forget. Happily, neither the memories or the pain lasted.

It truly shocked Sansa just how quickly that went away in favour of not only pleasure but a desire for more. It was a desire which was soon given to her, and although her cunt continued to stretch wider and deeper than ever before Sansa only felt pleasure. More accurately mostly pleasure and some pain, and then the pain faded entirely once the full length of the cock had been buried inside her and then it began sliding in and out of her in a truly wonderful rhythm. By Arya! Oh Gods, her baby sister had buried her big dick inside her and was officially fucking her now. Which was of course something Arya had to verbalise, and way too loudly considering the nature of their relationship, which Arya also made clear.

"Gods! I'm fucking you." Arya murmured softly in disbelief, before a wide grin crossed her face, "I'm fucking my sister! I'm fucking my sister's prissy little cunt! Oh Gods Sansa, I'm actually fucking you! Oh Gods!"

For a few long minutes, which felt like an eternity, Arya continued to mumble some version of those words, which sounded deafening in the otherwise quiet bedchamber, and yet Sansa couldn't tell her to shut up because she didn't trust her own voice not to betray her. It was already betraying just how much she was enjoying this, the fact that Sansa grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her face in it only slightly muffling her gasps, cries, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure. Hopefully enough that no one outside this room would hear it, unless they were right up to the door, but guaranteeing that Arya would hear every sound of pleasure, which only made things worse.

"That's it sis, moan for me! Moan while I fuck your little cunt! Yesssssss, moan, cry and whimper like a little whore, my Lady." Arya taunted, eventually slapping Sansa's arse and demanding, "Mmmmm yeah, tell me just how much you like it. Tell me how you want more. That you want me to make you cum. Command me, my Lady! Command me, your baby sister, to fuck you and make you cum!"

The slap to her behind caused Sansa to let out a cry, maybe the loudest yet, and it was quickly followed by the loudest whimper yet as tears of frustration and shame began to slide down the redhead's cheeks. Sansa had cried often during her life, sometimes so much she didn't think she would ever be able to cry again, and while this was by far the most enjoyable it was also somehow the most humiliating. Sansa knew it was only a matter of time before she could no longer resist giving Arya what she wanted, and yet Sansa found herself resisting, not because it was the right thing to do, but because she wanted this sinful pleasure to continue for as long as possible.

Arya had nothing else to do, and was as confident as she could be that they were safe. So if Sansa didn't say another word all night that was more than fine with her. Sansa's cunt was telling her just find that her up tight sister was loving this, so Arya felt no guilt whatsoever for enjoying it probably even more, or the fact she kind of wanted Sansa to stay quiet so she could fuck her all night long. Although perhaps not in this way. Oh yes, there was so much that Arya still wanted to do to her dear sweet sister. So much there was no way that she would get to do everything tonight. But there was one thing she had her heart set on, and when Sansa finally begged her for what she wanted Arya would settle for nothing less then giving it to her the way she wanted too.

"Make me cum." Sansa finally whimpered softly, barely pulling her face out of her pillow before shoving it back in there to hide her latest cry of pleasure.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Arya lied, not even trying to sound convincing.

Growling in growing frustration Sansa lifted her head from the bed sheets, looked back and demanded, "Make me cum!"

"Beg me!" Arya growled back, pausing her thrusting entirely.

For a few long seconds the two Stark sisters just stared at each other, then Sansa begged through gritted teeth, "Fuck me. Fuck me and make me cum! Fuck my cunt! Fuck me please, please fuck me hard, OH FUCK!"

Ending that round of begging with a hard slap to Sansa's arse Arya ordered, "Say please!"

"Please! Please Arya, make me cum." Sansa whimpered, desperately trying to think what Arya wanted to hear, and keeping her voice down as she pleaded, "Fuck me! Please fuck me hard! I want to be fucked hard. I need to be fucked hard! Please Arya, please fuck me hard and make me cum! Oh Gods, fuck my little cunt and make me cum!"

"Now, who said anything about your cunt?" Arya asked with false confusion.

Predictably that comment earned her a look from Sansa, but before she could voice that genuine confusion Arya bought her right hand up to her lips and then slowly and deliberately sucked her middle and index fingers. Then with a wicked smile she used her other hand to pull apart one of Sansa's arse cheeks and then press her wet index finger against that tiny starfish. Arya then had to stifle a laugh as Sansa's eyes went comically wide and her already pale complexion went ghostly white, or at least even more so. Then after a few seconds of just rubbing her saliva into Sansa's shit hole Arya roughly pushed forwards, not only penetrating her sister's bum hole but pushing that finger all the way into it.

This caused Sansa to let out a loud cry of pain which she desperately tried to stifle in her pillow. She then kept her face in there and whimpered in what was clearly mixed emotions. Arya felt embarrassment was probably the main one, but there was definitely some pain and anger in there, along with a hint of pleasure. That's small hint, and the fact that she wasn't immediately ordered to stop, pushed her to start sliding her finger in and out of Sansa's back door, causing more whimpers and cries of mixed emotions, much like the first. The only difference was the sound of pleasure became more noticeable, and while that at least has something to do with Arya gently pumping her hips back and forth, and therefore her cock in and out of her sister's cunt, she was sure it was also because of the finger up the bum.

After a few long minutes of this Sansa pulled her head out of the bed sheets and whimpered hopefully, "Fuck my cunt, finger my arse and make me cum?"

"You wish." Arya scoffed, causing Sansa to whimper again. Then after a brief pause Arya said almost conversationally, "Your arse is tight. Tighter than I was expecting. How many times have you been arse raped?"

Sansa whimpered, then admitted, "Never."

"NEVER!" Arya exclaimed loudly, before hesitating to add the second part, "Not, not even by the Bolton Bustard?"

"He, he kept threatening too." Sansa confessed softly, "He said he was saving it for a special occasion. I, I think he enjoyed telling me about how he was going to do it so much he kept putting it off. It was the only time I was grateful of his cruelty."

There was a brief pause, then Arya removed her cock from Sansa's pussy, then while her sister was crying out in protest she firmly said, "That's it! You're getting your arse fucked right now! Spread your cheeks and give me that shit hole!"

"Arya!" Sansa protested.

"No, you give me your arse or I won't let you cum!" Arya threatened, "I'll fuck you over, and over, and over again day, after day, after day if I have too, but I need to take that arse! It needs to be mine! It was made to be mine! Accept that or the fact you won't be cumming ever again! Or not as hard as I can make you."

There was an extremely long pause in which Sansa looked at her pleadingly, but Arya stayed firm. Because she meant what she said, she needed this. She needed it more than Sansa could possibly imagine, and she was determined to get it. And sure enough she did, Arya receiving one of the greatest moments of her life as her stuck up big sister gave another whimper and then spread her cheeks in total surrender to her. Although the next moments were pretty sweet too, Arya barely having the presence of mind to push a second finger into Sansa's bum before replacing those two fingers with her cock and claiming the greatest prize in the seven kingdoms. No, not The Iron Throne, Sansa Stark's virgin arse.

"Just do it." Sansa whimpered.

"Do what?" Arya pushed with a grin.

Sansa blushed furiously and then after a few long seconds mumbled, "Fuck my arse."

"What was that?" Arya pushed further.

"Fuck my arse." Sansa growled.

"Louder!" Arya pushed even further.

"Fuck my arse Gods damn you!" Sansa snapped, "Just do it! Fuck me! Fuck my virgin arse you bitch! Fuck... oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Sansa was a lady, and such language was not appropriate for polite society, something she could remember her mother telling her many times. But this was the furthest thing from polite society. This was her baby sister violating her most private hole in what had been their mother's bed, Sansa more ashamed than ever before as she felt Arya's fingers being quickly removed and replaced by something much, much bigger. Something which stretched her little shit hole wider and wider and wider until it was well beyond what it was designed for and the head of that cock slid through her previously untouched anal ring and into her virgin bottom, meaning that her little sister had officially taken her arse cherry.

"FUCK!" Sansa exclaimed during the anal penetration, and then after a few seconds of silence whimpered, "Bitch!"

Arya giggled cruelly, and pointed out, "You're the one on all fours getting your arse violated... I'm pretty sure that makes you the bitch around here sis."

She wanted to respond with something clever, but Sansa also really wanted just to bury her face in the bed sheets and pretend this wasn't happening. Ultimately she chose the latter, mostly because she couldn't think of a good response. Or at least nothing Arya couldn't just shrug off. Besides, Sansa was preoccupied second-guessing her decision to surrender to this indignity. It felt like she didn't have a choice a few moments ago, but now Arya had spoilt the mood and surely there was no way Sansa could cum now, so why should she continue allowing her sister to do something so unthinkable to her? She couldn't overpower her, but surely if she insisted this was horrible Arya would stop? Wouldn't she?

Before Sansa could try insisting that Arya stop she felt her baby sister pushing forward, sliding more of that cock into Sansa's previously untouched bum hole. Which caused Sansa to cry out with horror and pain, although there was less of the former than she would have guessed. In fact, no doubt thanks to the anal fingering and her pussy juices covering the cock, the initial penetration itself wasn't quite as excruciating as Sansa had imagined it to be. It wasn't pleasant, but particularly the rest of the penetration was bearable. And there was something else. Something which was impossible. Something Sansa was desperately trying to tell herself she didn't feel.

Then once the penetration was over and the true bumming began the pain faded to a dull ache, and then to nothing at all. Or at least nothing Sansa noticed. Not next to the other thing. Not next to the pleasure. Oh Gods, how was this possible? How could she possibly be enjoying such a thing? Was Arya a sorceress as well as an assassin? Or was Sansa simply a whore? Sansa didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't think of another explanation for why she would actually enjoy such a thing. But it didn't really matter at that moment. All that mattered was desperately hiding the fact that she was actually enjoying such a thing from Arya, who would never allow her to live it down.

Arya wasn't really paying attention to Sansa's reactions. Honestly she wasn't paying attention to anything which wasn't Sansa's arse hole stretching for her cock, and her man-made meat sliding inside that virgin back door. She should have. Perhaps more importantly she should have been aware of their surroundings, just in case they were caught, or worse their enemies chose this moment to strike. But she just couldn't. The whole shitty world fell away and there was nothing but Arya anally taking her big sister. And nothing would stop her from doing it. Not Sansa, not their enemies, not everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. No, this arse was hers, and Arya was going to lay claim to what was rightfully hers regardless of the consequences.

While completely lost in that line of thinking Arya had officially taken her big sister's anal virginity, not only being the first to enter that forbidden hole but also sliding inch after inch of cock into it, eventually giving Sansa her full length. Oh yes, Arya buried every inch of her big dick in Sansa's shitter, the experience perfect thanks to Sansa continuing to spread her own arse cheeks so Arya could get the best possible view of that obscene violation. Then when her thighs finally came to rest against those cheeks Arya thought she was going to pass out with overwhelming joy, or at least cum. Instead she just whimpered a little pathetically and then stayed perfectly still for a few long seconds, savouring the moment.

Then with a wicked grin crossing her face Arya slowly pulled her hips back until about half of the cock had slipped out of Sansa's arse before pushing her hips forward again so the full length of her dick returned to it's rightful place deep within her older sister's forbidden passage. She then repeated the process over and over again, officially starting to sodomise Sansa Stark. Oh Gods yes, Arya was officially starting to give her now maybe formally stuck up sister her first ever arse fucking. She was bumming her! Bumming her big sister! And she was doing it in their parents bed. In their home. Turning The Lady Of Winterfell into her personal up the bum whore.

Some combination of those words echoed through Arya's mind for Gods knows how long as she gently fucked her sister up the arse. She was so consumed by these thoughts and the sight before her Arya probably wouldn't have been able to continue the butt fuck if she hadn't had a lot of practice. Fortunately she was able to slip into autopilot for what felt like days of pure heaven. Then an unfamiliar sound awoke her from her daze. For a second she was scared, her eyes darting around looking for someone else who could have made that sound, but then she very clearly heard Sansa moan and Arya's eyes went wide. Although not as wide as the grin which crossed her face a few seconds later.

"Oh my Gods, did you just moan?" Arya chuckled.

"No." Sansa whimpered pathetically.

"You did! You did fucking moan!" Arya cackled, ignoring her sister and continuing her taunting, "You just fucking moaned from getting your arse fucked! Gods Sansa, you're such a whore. And I love it!"

Sansa blushed as red as her hair, buried her face in the bed sheets and whimpered pathetically, desperately trying to avoid whatever taunting words Arya might have for her. However instead of that Arya just continued to concentrate on slowly pumping her cock in and out of Sansa's arse, which was far more devastating as it somehow just caused the unnatural pleasure Sansa was feeling to increase. It had been steadily increasing pretty much ever since the official arse fucking had begun, Sansa's bottom relaxing embarrassingly quickly to the point where she barely felt a dull ache, and then nothing but pure pleasure. Worse still, that pleasure was greater then any she'd felt before, even when Arya went down on her.

It soon became very clear that her attempts to hide her level of enjoyment were fruitless, as Arya cackled like the evil creature she was at Sansa's misery, just like she had when they were kids and she was playing one of her practical jokes on her. Only this was so much worse. This was unspeakable. This was so wrong. This was Arya turning Sansa into an anal whore. Her anal whore. And just when it seemed Arya had reached the peak of humiliating Sansa, the younger sister began spanking the older sister, demanding that she begged for more. Which Sansa briefly tried to resist, but it was just too much. The pain, the pleasure, the fact that she was enjoying every moment of this horrendous act, all of it was just too much.

"Yeahhhhhh, that's it sis, moan for me! Moan like the whore you are!" Arya demanded with wicked laughter, and several strikes to her sister's rear, "Moan and beg for more! Come on bitch, you know you want too. Just do it! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, beg and moan for me sis! Beg and moan like the whore you are! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, beg and moan like a good whore, or I won't make you cum."

As she was already moaning Sansa hoped all it would take was her softly crying out, "More."

Of course it didn't, and Arya pushed her with an extra hard slap to her arse, "Louder!"

"More!" Sansa cried out as loudly as she dared, before in a slightly softer voice continuing, "Fuck me like a whore! Oooooooh Goooooddddddssssss, fuck my arse! Fuck it hard! Make me your whore!"

Grabbing a tight hold of Sansa's hair and pulling it back Arya growled in her sister's ear, "My anal whore?"

"Yes, your anal whore." Sansa whimpered.

"My arse slut?" Arya pushed with a tug on Sansa's hair.

"Yes, your arse slut." Sansa whined.

"My bitch?" Arya pushed with another tug on Sansa's hair.

"Yes." Sansa whimpered, hesitantly continuing, "I'll be your bitch. Oh please Arya, make me your bitch. Make me anything you want me to be, just make me cum. Please Arya, fuck my arse and make me cum. Please? I need it so bad."

"Then get on your hands and knees and fuck me back." Arya demanded as she pushed Sansa forward, "Oh Gods yes, that's it, my Lady. Show me what an arse sex loving bitch you are! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, ride that dick! Ride it! That's it, oooooooh, good girl. Good little anal whore. Oh Sansa, you're gonna make such a good bitch."

Holding out her hands as she fell Sansa landed on them, and then almost immediately started slamming her needy arse back against Arya's thrusts, brutally impaling herself upon that big cock. Which of course caused Arya to giggle wickedly, but it also caused her little sister to fuck her harder, and that was all that mattered to Sansa at that moment. Yes, all that mattered was her own selfish pleasure, and she'd give up every ounce of her dignity to earn herself the orgasm she so desperately needed. Which turned out to be worth it, as she received what she wanted seconds after the butt fucking had become truly brutal.

When it finally arrived it was like no orgasm Sansa had ever experienced before. It was like no feeling she'd ever experienced before. It was incredible. The purist ecstasy she had ever known. It also made her fear for a few long seconds that she had pissed herself, only to realise that was her cum. That was her cum squirting violently out of her cunt, and it continue to do so as Arya effortlessly fucked her arse through climax after climax, each one feeling more powerful then the last until it felt like one continuous orgasm which melted Sansa's mind and left her a blissfully happy anal whore. Her sister's anal whore, Sansa's last coherent thought for quite a while being that was all she wanted to be now. Arya's anal whore. Or maybe just Arya's whore. Arya's bitch. Oh yes, Sansa wanted to be Arya's bitch. Her little sister's bitch.

Arya wanted that. She wanted that more than she'd ever wanted anything else in her life, which was really saying something. For a moment that thought felt like a betrayal, but how could it not be true? This arse, this perfect arse was a work of art. Clearly made for fucking, and no man could ever fuck it as good as Arya. Just the thought of any man, or anyone else, touching her sister's rear centre into a burning rage, which of course she used to slam Sansa's shit-pipe even harder. No, Arya needed to be the one to fuck it. Oh yes, this arse needed daily fuckings, and Arya was going to make sure Sansa got them, and they would be just as brutally hard as this.

Suddenly Arya was hit with the perfect vision of their future. One in which Sansa sat on the throne of Winterfell listening to the complaints of the North, devising battle strategies with John, etc, and the entire time she'd be squirming from cheek to cheek to try and dull the pain coming from her well-fucked arse. Oh yes, Sansa Stark would never be able to sit down again without agonising pain. Or take a shit. Or even walk around. And when she did it would be with a gaping wide open arse hole, because whenever she retired to her chambers Sansa would find Arya waiting for her, and the dignified, smart and respected Lady Of Winterfell would bend over and allow Arya to take her like a bitch.

Just as they had said, Sansa would be Arya's bitch. Hers to use however she wanted. Whenever she wanted. Wherever she wanted. Oh yes, Sansa could be listening to those whining lords in the Great Hall, and Arya would make her dismiss everyone of them so she could bend Sansa over the throne their ancestors sat in and wreck her arse just like she was doing now, just to show everyone that The Lady Of Winterfell was in charge of everyone and everything in this castle, and even the North itself, except her own body. That belonged to Arya, to do with as she pleased. Sansa was hers, a message Arya drilled into her big sister's head through multiple orgasms, and would do so again if necessary.

For what felt like an eternity the two Stark girls became like wild animals. Wolves mating in the wild. Using each other to satisfy a primal need. Oh Gods yes, the entire world melted away and the only thing left in it was Sansa's arse cheeks jiggling against her thighs, Sansa's shit hole hugging and clamping down on her cock, and of course Sansa's hysterical screams. Just like Sansa's world was now only the strap-on plundering her bowels. At some point Sansa used up all her energy and collapsed in a whimpering mess, her lower half only staying in the air because of Arya's vice-like grip on her waist. Arya considered doing the same, but there was something else she wanted to do even more. So she sodomised Sansa to a few more orgasms, then yanked her cock out of her arse, spread her cheeks and whistled.

"Wow, that's one ruined hole." Arya murmured softly, before really starting to taunt her sister, "Fuck Sansa, your shit hole is gaping wide open because I just used it like a whore's cunt!"

"Arya!" Sansa whined softly and pathetically.

Ignoring the protest Arya doubled down by smacking Sansa's arse and taunting her sibling, "How does it feel sis? How does it feel to have an open arse hole?"

"It hurts." Sansa whimpered in between crying out at the force of the strikes.

"Good, it will help remind you who is really in charge around here." Arya growled, smacking that sore little bottom again, "And who owns your arse!"

"Yes! Yes, you own my arse! It's yours! I'm yours! You're the true Lady of Winterfell! Not me." Sansa wept.

Sansa just couldn't help herself. Arya had just completely blown her mind, and the only thing left of her was a completely broken mess. And not just because of all the orgasms. They were by far the greatest she'd ever known, but Sansa was addicted to the feeling of total and utter submission that she had felt while Arya had been pounding her arse deep and hard. Hell, she even loved the feeling of her most private hole remaining so horrendously open and sore, because it was a reminder of the ownership her own sister had over her body, a fact she was struggling not to admit. Thankfully Arya gave her a little time to recover before pushing her even further, the younger sister pausing to stare at Sansa's ruined back hole, while the older sister bizarrely felt pride that she was still pleasing Arya with her arse.

"Interesting..." Arya finally murmured while still staring deep into Sansa's rectum via her stretched bum hole, "Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes!" Sansa whimpered without hesitation.

"Would you suck this cock?" Arya asked.

Instead of answering Sansa lifted her head out of the bed sheets and looked at Arya to see how serious she was. She was of course deadly serious, leaving Sansa with what should have been an easy choice, do something disgusting just to please her little sister, or keep a shred of her dignity. But she truly meant the words she had just said, and Sansa was desperate to prove that, and she was so lost in the blissful feeling of submission, that she actually did it. She gave up what little dignity she had left, if she even had any. She lifted herself up, turned around and crawled to where Arya was now kneeling, briefly glanced at her sister, blushed and then Sansa wrapped her lips around the fake cock which had just been deeply embedded within her arse.

Amazingly it didn't taste nearly as foul as Sansa imagined it would. Although maybe that would have been better, because instead she found she instantly liked the taste and actually fucking moaned with obvious delight at the flavour. Also because the Lady of Winterfell was doing something so utterly unspeakable. Perhaps the ultimate taboo. Because really, nothing could be worse than this. And yet, Sansa loved it. She loved the taste of her own arse, and she loved sucking it off her little sister's dick, Sansa looking up lovingly at Arya as she quickly cleaned the head and then started worshipping the rest of the cock. Which actually rendered her loudmouthed sister silent for once, although it did not last long.

"Oh fuck... that's so hot!" Arya exclaimed with delight, "Mmmmm yeah, suck my cock sis! Taste your fucking arse on my big dick! Oh fuck Sansa, you're going to make such a great bitch! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, the Lady of Winterfell is going to make such a good little bitch for me, the true Lady of Winterfell! Ooooooh yessssss sis, suck it! Suck it good!"

Those words of encouragement just made Sansa suck that dick more enthusiastically and take it deep into her mouth with every bob of her head. Sadly she couldn't take it very far. She'd only given a blow job to her last husband a few times, and that had been so unpleasant she had promised herself she would never do it again. But she'd been just so desperate to please Arya that she hadn't even remembered, and when she did she barely slowed down before redoubling her efforts, determined to become the best cock sucker ever because she was going to be Arya's cock sucker. Sansa Stark was Arya Stark's bitch, meaning that from now on the Lady of Winterfell was going to do whatever it takes to please the true Lady of Winterfell.


	2. The Ladies Of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Tell them to leave." Arya whispered in her sister's ear.

Sansa blushed, and then tried to protest weakly, "Arya, I just have one more meeting and then it's lunch. Can't we-"

"No!" Arya shut her down, "Do it now."

Sansa gulped softly, took a calming breath and then announced, "Everyone, can I have your attention please. We're breaking for lunch now so I can have a private discussion with my sister about the North's future. So everyone out. And I mean everyone."

There were murmurings of disapproval and then one of the Lords tried to protest, "My Lady-"

"Now!" Sansa told him sternly.

"Yes my Lady." He replied, he and the rest of the Lord slowly making their way out of the room and closing the doors behind them.

"You two." Sansa sternly told the guards, unnecessarily explaining, "We wish to be alone."

"But stand outside the door and make sure nobody enters." Arya added.

Again the room echoed with, "Yes my Lady."

Once they were gone too Arya ordered, "Get out of my chair."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa blushed, her previous boldness forgotten as she rushed to do as she was told.

Arya smirked, slowly sat down on HER throne, looked her sister up and down and then ordered, "Remove your clothes. All of them."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa again blushed and quickly did as she was told.

Arya paused briefly for a few long seconds to admire her sister's body, even as she shivered in the poorly insulated Great Hall, and then ordered, "Come here."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa smiled shyly, truly liking this command.

Sansa then quickly close the distance between them, causing Arya to smirk as she sat on her lap and kissed her. Being so much bigger Sansa really had to bend down to kiss her sister almost regardless of the situation, although this angle was particularly difficult. On the plus side, the chair was designed for someone much bigger than tiny little Arya Stark that it was easy for Sansa to fit her knees and the lower part of her legs either side of her. In fact most chairs were, so this was practically routine for them at this point, and simply put it was Sansa sitting in the lap of her warrior woman and showing Arya her love. Although she had no doubt more would be required.

Proving her sibling right Arya slowly undid her top, pushed it aside to reveal her tits and then broke the kiss and ordered simply, "Suck."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa murmured softly with another little smile, before doing as she was told.

This really put a strain on Sansa's neck and back, but it was worth it to hear Arya crying out softly with pleasure. Also Arya's tits were much, much bigger than Sansa's, almost comically so considering the girls size, and while Sansa would have never of guess that she'd be like one of those lecherous men craving big boobs she found once she was gifted with a pair she really enjoyed them. Of course Margaery Tyrell had been her first woman, and she had truly, deeply loved her, so she spent a lot of time lusting over women with similar bodies, like even that bitch Myranda Royce. Thankfully nothing had happened with Myranda, or any other woman, so her second ever woman could be her sexy and ridiculously skilled sister Arya, who had the greatest tits Sansa had ever seen.

As much as she had adored Margaery's breasts they just couldn't measure up, and had been at least part of the reason Sansa had found it impossible to refuse Arya. That, and her little sister was a force of nature which she found impossible to denie, which was proving by exactly what they were doing now, Arya even gasping, moaning and whimpering much louder than she should have given their current location, and yet Sansa allowed her to get away with it because she just couldn't get enough of these tits. Or everything else that Arya eagerly gave to her. Now though, Sansa was very much focusing her attention on these big boobs, going back and forth between them and giving them the attention they deserved.

Which included swirling her tongue around each nipple, sucking on them, and even biting them. It wasn't a surprise that Arya would like that last one, but it did surprise Sansa just how hard her sister insisted on being bitten. Sometimes Sansa would even draw blood, and Arya would only seem to love it even more, but thankfully this was not one of these times, and Arya was content with Sansa mostly just sucking her big tits with increasing force for several long minutes. Then Arya reached down, undid her trousers and awkwardly pushed them down around her ankles, meaning that she had to lift them both up momentarily, which the tiny girl did with ease. That effortless display of strength was almost as big a turn on as what Sansa would be suspected to do next.

"Eat me." Arya growled.

"Yes my Lady." Sansa once again replied.

Arya had never liked being called that. In fact she had loathed it. She wasn't a Lady. She was a fighter. A warrior. And now, an assassin. But this was different. This was Sansa Stark, The Lady Of Winterfell, addressing her subserviently to solidify the roles of top and bottom within their new sexual relationship. Even implying that despite whatever other people might think, it was the younger Stark sister that was The True Lady Of Winterfell, and Sansa was just a pretender that Arya allowed to sit in her seat. Like a child playing pretend on their parent's throne, much to the amusement of that parent. And the truth wasn't far off. So yes, Arya would both accept and enjoy hearing that particular title from her sister's lips, at least in private.

Of course it was far from Arya's favourite thing that Sansa did with her lips, the brunette thought with a smirk as the redhead got down on her knees in front of her, in front of the throne, and then with doe-like eyes lowered her face in between Arya's parted thighs. Arya parted these thighs even more as Sansa approached, and did her best to remain silent as her big sister's tongue pressed against the bottom of her pussy and then slowly slid it all way up to the top. Arya had been trained to be silent when she had to be, and her teachers would probably be very disappointed in the high-pitched sound she made as Sansa began to lick her pussy. They would be even more disappointed as she continued making those sounds, and got louder when she gave Sansa permission to increase her attentions.

"More! Lick me more, harder, ah fuck!" Arya moaned, "Yesssssss, more, more, more, ah fuck! Yes sister, use your tongue! Use your tongue just like that! Oh shit!"

To be fair this wasn't really a problem, as by now the Lords would have likely been halfway to the kitchens by now, and there probably wasn't a guard on rotation that was allowed anywhere near them which hadn't heard them fuck at this point. However it seemed prudent release trying to pretend she wasn't having sex with her sister, or at least try and hide how often they did it, and for how long. Perhaps even part of Arya would have liked to be able to fuck in complete privacy, away from prying eyes. Sadly that wasn't possible for girls in their position, although at least they were too scary in their own way to questioned. No, they were left alone to their debauchery, something which Arya very much planned on enjoying this lunchbreak.

In the name of her old teachers she tried to keep it down, if only not to get out of practice, but it was always a task she found ultimately impossible. The mental high of having her big sister Sansa being the one doing this to her was just too much, and to her credit, Sansa had become quite the cunt muncher over the past few weeks. That was mostly down to Arya making sure she had plenty of practice, but Sansa proved eager to learn, and actually skilled in a way that was far beyond anything Arya had encountered before. Which was truly saying something, as even the most inexperienced women she had bedded had at least some idea of what to do when it came to eating pussy.

Sansa had been extremely nervous the first time she ate Arya's cunt, but it had been one of the best experiences of her life. To bring Arya such pleasure with her mouth had been wonderful after the little Alpha female had redefined her understanding of ecstasy, and somehow she'd tasted even better than Margaery Tyrell, and Sansa wouldn't have thought that was possible beforehand. And then there was getting her to cry out in pleasure. Oh, how Sansa had adored those sounds. She might not be getting as many of them as she wanted to initially, but she was confident that would change when she got the chance to really tongue her sister.

Over the past few weeks Sansa had learned that she had to wait for Arya's permission for just about anything when they were in bed together, but especially to make Arya cum. Sometimes Arya would forgive Sansa cumming without permission, as she knew her big sister was just a dumb slut who could easily get overwhelmed by just how good Arya was at fucking women, but she would not be rushed unless she wanted to be. If Arya wasn't in the mood for foreplay she would sit on Sansa's face, or give the appropriate order, but mostly her sister seem to prefer a long, drawn-out pussy licking, even if they were in public. Or perhaps it was especially when they were in public.

It might be the first time they were actually bold enough to fuck in this sacred chair after dismissing the Lords of the North, but Arya had been sliding her hand into Sansa's knickers while they ate together, and had even bent the taller girl over the banister over looking the courtyard, Sansa's own knickers in her mouth the only thing keeping her from alerting them in training below that above them the Stark sisters were engaging in very twisted sex. Although it was likely one or both of those times someone had seen them and realised the truth of the matter, but dismissed it as foolishness, and that they didn't want to know either way, so they didn't ask.

Those memories were enough to distract Sansa from her task somewhat, but a sharp tug to her hair was all it took to remind her of exactly what it was she was supposed to be doing. In fairness her tongue had been working of it's own accord to continue licking Arya's cunt, proof that at least Sansa's body remember the lessons from her beloved Margaery. Proving it was her mind too Sansa began gently brushing over Arya's clit with every other lick, and then when that only got her a positive response the redhead cautiously started licking the brunette's clit increasingly regularly, until it was every lick. Just like Margaery had liked it, Sansa thought sadly.

Arya almost scolded her sister with the increasing attention to her clit. Maybe even punish her for it. After all, she hadn't been given her permission to do so, and Arya really loved the idea of spanking Sansa while the mighty Lady of Winterfell was bent over her knee and Arya was still sitting in this chair. But Arya decided this wasn't disobedience, it was initiative, and she certainly didn't want to discourage that, as it was likely that House Stark would need it for the long winter to come. It would also be good just for pleasing Arya. Besides, as much as Arya wanted to sit on the throne all day with The Lady Of Winterfell eating her cunt, that just wasn't possible. Partly because they still had the Lords to deal with, but mostly because Arya just wasn't that patient.

While a certain amount of patience had been figuratively and literally beaten into her both by her unofficial and official teachers Arya still struggled with it, partly because she was alone, and partly because she had waited long enough to get the things she wanted. That was one of the best things about fucking Sansa. Whenever she truly wanted something, it would be hers. All she had to do was say the words. And sometimes not even that, as Sansa continued to show such wonderful initiative, like beginning to tease her entrance with her tongue and wrapping her mouth around her clit and gently sucking on it, particularly the latter almost making her cum on it's own.

Luckily while close it was never quite enough, which was enough to make Arya wonder if it was intentional or not. She'd been with plenty of girls who did it as a happy accident, or because they knew or correctly guessed what they'd liked to be done to them, but if she had to put money on it Arya would guess it would have something to do with Margaery Tyrell. She could have never imagined herself being envious of a dead woman, especially after everything she had seen, but Margaery Tyrell had been the first to taste Sansa's cunt. The first pussy Sansa had tasted. Been fingered by. Kissed. To just be Sansa's first woman. Those were honours which should have been Arya's by right, and now she'd never have revenge on her. Oh well, at least she was now receiving the benefits.

So much benefit that inevitably Arya cried out, "Ooooooooh Sansa, that's a good girl! Mmmmm, such a good girl. Lick me just like that, just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuck! Now fuck me, oh Gods, fuck my cunt! Tongue fuck me and make me cum you little bitch! Oh yes, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssssss, eat me! Eat my fucking cunt! Oh Sansa, sister ,aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Probably because they were more in a public place than she genuinely wanted to please, albeit not by much, Sansa shoved her tongue into Arya's pussy pretty much the first chance she got. Arya was just about able to stop herself from cumming right away so she could enjoy the sensation of having her big sister's tongue inside her, but it wasn't that long before she went crashing over the edge of a wonderfully powerful climax. Which was of course followed by another and another and another as Sansa obediently continued tongue fucking her like the well-trained pussy pleaser she was. Oh yes, Arya was very much receiving the benefit of Margaery Tyrell training Sansa to be the rug muncher she was always meant to be.

Sansa certainly learn to love the taste of girl cum from Margaery, but she had no doubt that she would have loved Arya's cum even without that training. She would probably love any girl cum, as she was a sexual deviant, however Margaery had been her first woman, and of course Arya was her sister, meaning that she had more reason than most to love the taste. Of course at that moment she was focused on just why she loved the taste of her little sister's cum so much, or perhaps girl cum in general for that matter. Or even Margaery Tyrell. No, Sansa was completely focused on swallowing as much as of that precious liquid as she could.

Thanks to her previous training she was able to pull her tongue out of Arya's cunt and seal her mouth around it fast enough to swallow every precious drop of that first orgasm. She wasn't so lucky with the following orgasms, partly because there seemed to be more liquid to swallow, but mostly because Arya tightened the loose grip she had on the back of her head before she shoved Sansa's face as deep into her pussy as it would go. Shortly after that she began grinding against her face, and it was all over. Sansa knew from previous experience that all she could do was let the other woman use her face as a fuck pad. Which of course was something Arya particularly liked doing.

On the bright side all Sansa had to do was keep her mouth open and Arya's cum would be squirted directly down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. Not all of it, but still a good amount. And there was definitely something to be said for the feeling of her face being rubbed against an orgasming cunt. Mostly that it felt like Arya was officially marking her with her cum as her personal pussy pleaser, which greatly excited Sansa, as she desired that title more than any other. Most importantly of all, she was pleasing Arya, and that was what was important here. In the name of that she sacrificed being able to swallow some cum in favour of just constantly sticking out her tongue so Arya could bash her clit against it.

While both Stark sisters would no doubt love to do this forever they certainly didn't have the stamina, and more to the point they didn't have the time. The Lords Of The North may return at any time, and selfishly Sansa was hoping for some attention for her needy fuck holes. Although she had her suspicions which Arya would choose to play with, given their lack of time, and the fact that Arya hadn't left it alone, not once, since they started having sex. Sure enough the suspicion was confirmed, after Arya had given her a passionate kiss which had both sisters moaning happily as the younger one dominated the older one's lips and tongue with her own. Arya even took the time to lick Sansa's face a little, making them both giggle like little girls.

Then proving she wanted to do something very grown-up Arya ordered, "Bend over!"

"Yes my Lady." Sansa whimpered, turning around and bending over the table in front of her.

Arya licked her lips. Sure there was nothing in the Seven Kingdoms which could be more beautiful, or fuck-able, than the arse of Sansa Stark. She would happily die for that arse. Kill for it. Go to war over it. It was the greatest prize in the Seven Kingdoms, and it was hers. Hers to use however she wished, and both Stark sisters knew exactly what the other one wanted right now. Proving that true Arya stood up, retrieved her harness from one of the places she'd otherwise have a knife, attached it to herself and then sat back down on the throne, all while staring at that magnificent prize. Gods, Arya just wanted to take it right then, shove every inch into Sansa's shit hole in one hard thrust. But no, she couldn't be that cruel to her sister. First Sansa's arse hole needed to be prepared, and Arya knew just how to do it.

"Spread your cheeks." Arya ordered.

"Yes my Lady." Sansa replied softly, reaching back and slowly pulling those arse cheeks of hers as wide apart as possible.

This time Arya smirked, before leaning forward and spitting on to her target. It landed higher than she meant it too, but then she got the pleasure of watching it sliding down Sansa's arse crack before she leaned forward and rubbed it into her big sister's bum hole with her tongue. Arya repeated this process a few times before leaning forward even further so instead of just licking up and down she could easily swirl her tongue around it, and even force her tongue inside it. While it wasn't a surprise Arya was able to slide the full length of her tongue into Sansa's arse and then start tongue fucking it Arya still smirked triumphantly, as it was a testament to just how relentlessly she had been sodomising Sansa over the past few weeks.

Nevertheless when she replaced her tongue with a finger moments later Sansa did let out a cry which was hardly of pure pleasure. It was enough to briefly make Arya consider stealing some butter from the kitchens or something so this kind of thing would be easier. But no, using strictly spit seemed nastier, and it only seemed to take a short amount of time for Sansa's arse to fully relax and remember its main purpose was to be a fuck hole for her little sister. Besides, Arya had no other easy access to another liquid, and there was no way that Sansa was leaving this chamber, or she'd allow the Lords to returned to it, without her big sister receiving a thorough arse wrecking.

Actually there was another liquid available to her, one which made Arya feel stupid for not thinking of it before, and with a wicked grin she removed her index finger from Sansa's arse and slid the rest of her fingers over her big sister's pussy. After that it was only the middle finger which joined the first finger in Sansa's bum, but it was worth it to hear the loud moan it forced out of the beautiful redhead. Of course as much as Arya loved the feeling of her own sister's most private hole wrapped around her fingers it wasn't enough. No, she wanted to stretch Sansa's arse wide and deep, and for that she would need her cock. And she wanted it now, so Arya briefly spat onto her free hand and rubbed that saliva onto her dick so Sansa wouldn't have to give her a blow job. Well, at least not before the bumming.

Arya pulled her fingers out, quickly sucked them clean, and then ordered, "Sansa, lower your arse down on my cock. I want you to ride me? Do you know what that means?"

"Yes my Lady." Sansa blushed.

"Your precious Margaery tell you all about it?" Arya glared, suspecting she already knew the answer.

"Yes my Lady." Sansa whimpered.

"Well do it then, and don't you dare take your hands off your cheeks." Arya commanded, "Mmmmm yeah, I want to get the best possible look of your bottom hole taking my cock."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa whimpered and blushed again.

Sansa then did as she was told, slowly spreading her arse cheeks before beginning to lower herself downwards. Fortunately her dear sister helped her by holding the cock firmly in place so it was easier for Sansa to lower her butt hole onto it. If only it was that easy. No, being a marksman was Arya's thing, not Sansa's, so she missed quite a few times, each time more embarrassing than the last. But Sansa was a good anal whore, and kept trying until she got it right, and was rewarded with the wonderfully twisted yet satisfying feeling of her forbidden hole beginning to stretch for her baby sister's dick. Which of course, caused Sansa to cry out with mostly joy. Because sure, it hurt, but it was worth it for the pleasure to come. Also Sansa was so broken, or just such a natural anal whore, that she actually enjoyed that pain.

It was something that Sansa got to savour as she very slowly lowered herself the rest of the way down the cock, which was relatively easy once she actually achieved the penetration. True, not quite as easy as just lying there and allowing Arya to have her way with her, but Sansa found that she liked it. She liked working for her pleasure, and she certainly liked having to try hard to please her sister, the woman who now owned her mind, body and soul. Besides, to actually have to impale her own arse hole was a whole new level of humiliation, especially considering it was on a cock strapped around her little sister's waist, while Arya's cum was drying on her face, in the middle of the Great Hall while Arya sat in what had been their father's chair. And many other family members before him.

When she suffered humiliation at the hands of Joffrey and Ramsay it was impossible for Sansa to imagine that she would ever enjoy such a thing, but it was somehow different when Arya humiliated her. Or more accurately, it was different now to when they had been children and Arya had humiliated her. Back then it was childish pranks, which Arya often took too far, but even they weren't as damaging to Sansa's sanity as what she was doing now. Arya was not only humiliating her, but training her to like it. And Sansa was letting her. Sansa truly believed that if she asked Arya to stop she would, but she didn't. Because it felt good, and that this was what she was truly meant to be, Arya's bitch.

Over and over again Arya reminded Sansa of that fact, both with words and the things that she did, each one making it more true. And yet through it all Sansa never doubted that Arya loved her, and would stop if she asked. Maybe that was the difference? Or maybe it was because Arya was a girl? Or even her sister? Whatever the case it didn't really matter now, all that mattered was getting every single inch of that big dick up her backside, and then anally riding her sister's cock like the good little anal whore until they both came in the middle of this public place, where she would go back to listening to the squabbling Lords of Winterfell with an incredibly sore yet satisfied arse hole.

Arya had never seen anything more beautiful than her big sister's spreading her cheeks and offering up her most intimate hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. The forbidden little hole which was now Arya's favourite fuck hole. True, there were a lot of sights just as beautiful, like watching her mighty weapon disappearing into the perfect little sheath for it, and the moment it bullied it's way past Sansa's defences and gained access to her sister's secret passage, and of course when thighs came to rest against butt cheeks, announcing every inch of her cock was buried up her big sister's bum. Arya particularly like that last one, although not just for the sight, but the feeling of her sister now sitting on her lap, and what that meant.

Rubbing that in Arya wrapped her arms around Sansa, giggled sadistically, and teased her, "Every inch! Every single inch! Mmmmm fuck, every single inch of my big dick is up your arse now sis! Oh yeah, I'm sitting in my rightful place as The True Lady Of Winterfell, sitting on father's throne, our ancestors throne, and you're right where you belong too. Ohhhhh yes, sitting on my lap with every single inch of my big hard dick up your bum! That's your rightful place sis. Isn't it?"

"Oh yes my Lady, this is my rightful place." Sansa whimpered.

Arya chuckled with delight, kissed Sansa's back a few times, then pushed, "And?"

"And... you're The True Lady Of Winterfell?" Sansa nervously guessed.

"Yes." Arya agreed, "And?"

"I'm your bitch?" Sansa guessed again.

"That too." Arya chuckled, pressing one more kiss on Sansa's back, before finally letting her sister know what she wanted, "And what do I want now? What do you want? What do we want?"

"For me to ride your big hard dick." Sansa smiled in relief, "Oh please Arya, my Lady, let me ride your big hard girl dick. Please? I want it so bad."

"Do it." Arya growled lustfully before Sansa could get going, "I want to see you ride it."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa whimpered happily.

Once Arya removed her hands from her sister it was a few long seconds before Sansa found the strength to obey, and then just as Arya was beginning to become annoyed The Lady Of Winterfell whimpered softly, and then slowly started lifting herself up. When half of the cock was out of her arse Sansa slowly pushed herself back down all the way, and then repeated the process, officially starting the sodomy. Oh yes, Sansa was sodomising herself on Arya's cock, which made Arya smile with a wicked satisfaction, leaning back and bringing her hand which had been playing with Sansa's pussy up to her mouth to lazily suck it clean. Only when it was clean did she realise Sansa was disobeying an order, and needed to be punished.

"Hey, did I say you could let go of your cheeks?" Arya growled.

Sansa went pale, immediately stopping the bouncing, "No."

Actually becoming angry Arya then questioned, "Did I tell you to stop?"

"No." Sansa replied weakly.

"Then why did you?" Arya snapped, delivering half a dozen blows to Sansa's arse cheeks, causing the older girl to cry out loudly in pain. Then she pushed, "Well then, spread your cheeks and start bouncing. Mmmmm, yeahhhhh, bounce that arse on my cock. Unless of course, you really do want this to stop?"

"No! Gods no, please!" Sansa whimpered, "Please Arya, anything but that."

"Then bounce bitch." Arya insisted, before chuckling, "Yeahhhhhh, that's better, spread those cheeks. Spread 'em just like that, ohhhhhh fuck yes, that's it, bounce that slutty little arse on my cock! Oh fuck yeah, ride it you anal whore!"

The younger sister continued laughing with delight in providing commentary as the older one once again spread her cheeks and started bouncing up and down, Sansa giving Arya the perfect view of that cock pumping in and out of her back door, which had quickly become something Arya lived for. Something that both the Stark sisters lived for given how hard and frequently anal sex made them cum, and the clear thrill they both got out of it. For Sansa that thrill was purely submissive, while for Arya it was true dominance. At least usually, but this was different. For this Sansa had a little bit of control, and it took Arya a while to decide whether she liked it or not.

On the one hand it couldn't quite compare to having Sansa on all fours taking it like a bitch for Arya. Or like one Wolf takes another. For that Arya was in total control, and it reinforced the idea that she'd made her big sister her bitch. But on the other hand, that last point was kind of true now, as Sansa was bouncing her bum up and down to please Arya. This was Arya's idea, and while it might seem otherwise she was still in total control, and Sansa was just a puppet on a string. Besides, this way Sansa was constantly violating her most intimate hole, proving just how much she loved this twisted act. How much she loved Arya. And the fact that she was doing this here, while Arya was sitting in this seat, made it perfect.

Sansa didn't think this was perfect. It was close, but not quite, simply because she wasn't cumming yet. Sure, there was definitely something to be said for the act of anal sex, and if they were back in the relative safety of her chambers she would welcome a nice long drawn-out butt fucking, even if the need to cum became torturous. However they were doing this more publicly than ever before, all but confirming the recent rumours about them, and Sansa wasn't sure how she felt about that. So she just wanted to cum so she could call the Lords back in here and they could all pretend like she wasn't fucking her sister. Also, if she was being honest, Sansa just wanted to cum so badly.

Which was why she started whimpering, "Please, Arya, make me cum! I need to cum! Oh Gods! Harder! Fuck me in the arse and make me cum!"

For only the Gods know how long Sansa whimpered some combination of those words in various different orders, eventually adding more as time went on. Of course it didn't matter, because this was exactly what Arya wanted. She wanted the whole of the Seven Kingdoms to know that she owned her sister's bottom and was constantly using it for her pleasure. Besides, Arya lived to watch Sansa's shit hole stretching for her strap on cock, and right now Sansa was providing her with a perfect view of it, so why would she bring this to an end? Other than to cum herself of course, and as Arya had previously proven, she could resist that urge for an infuriatingly long time, with this time being no different.

"Arya! Mmmmm, oh my Lady Arya, make me cum! Please make your sister cum!" Sansa whimpered, desperately trying to think what her sister would want to hear, "Fuck my arse and make me cum! Bum me! Mmmmm, bum me hard like the whore I am! Ohhhhhhh fuck, oh Gods, I need to cum! I need to cum like a whore with a cock up my arse! My sister's cock! Fuck me sister! Bugger me in father's chair. Oh please Arya, my Lady, make me cum! Or let me do it! Please? I need to cum I need to cum I need to cum on your cock, oooooooh Gods, mmmmmm shit, yes fuck me! Harder! OH FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Just when Sansa began thinking they would be doing this all day, and maybe even all night, and slowly coming around to that idea, Arya suddenly stood up and pushed firmly on Sansa's back. There was no warning before this, Arya just did it, causing Sansa to cry out with surprise, let go of her cheeks and use her hands to stop herself from banging her head against the table. As she didn't have permission for that Sansa briefly froze wondering what to do, waiting for Arya to get upset and punish her for it. Only she didn't. In fact, she did the exact opposite, namely making her cum. Which as always, was embarrassingly easy for her little sister.

Thankfully Arya did give her a few long seconds to get used to this new position before the younger sister started to sodomise the older sister, gently at first, but quickly picking up the pace until the dominant warrior was pounding into her submissive little anal whore, making that anal whore cum. Which began almost instantly after Sansa started receiving a harder pace then she had been giving herself, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until she could no longer think coherently, and just squealed in delight. As was normal now her last coherent thought was that maybe everyone knowing she was Arya's bitch wouldn't be that bad. And she was such a lucky bottom for having a top of Arya's calibre.

Arya in turn felt lucky for having a complete and total bottom of her sister's calibre. She'd fucked a lot of women, mostly whores, which all felt like they were preparation for this perfect little bottom who could take everything she had to give her and love it. Oh yes, and Sansa's arse cheeks had just the perfect amount of jiggle in them as Arya's thighs crashed against them over and over again, the sound of flesh on flesh the sweetest music to Arya's ears. That, and of course Sansa's squeals of pleasure. Then there was the sheer joy of knowing she was doing this to her big sister, in such an intimate place for their family. It made it almost perfect.

One thing which did disappoint Arya a little was that she had meant to make Sansa cum first while sitting on the throne of Winterfell. Their ancestor's throne. Their father's throne. Which would have been kind of perfect, and cathartic, considering the first time she'd fucked her sister's arse it had been in their parent's bed. Then again Arya was determined that there would be many more opportunities like this, and buggering Sansa while she was bent over the table which sat in front of that throne would be definitely good enough for her. It was certainly more than enough to make them both cum, hard and frequently, especially her darling sister.

That was partly because Arya had become an expert at holding back her climaxes so she could lengthen the incredible satisfaction of pounding an anal whore's arse for as long as she could, and make that whore cum as much as possible. Not necessarily for the whore's benefit, as the mental high of making another girl cum so hard and frequently was it's own reward. Especially if it resulted in the whore giving the money back, which had happened to Arya more than a few times. However this was her precious big sister Sansa Stark, one of the few people she loved, and perhaps even the person she was in love with, so of course making her cum hard and frequently meant so much more than any other girl she had ever fucked.

Which actually made it harder for Arya to hold back, but she was getting better at it, and perhaps this time was even a record. Although it was hard to tell, as one moment Arya wasn't cumming and the next minute she was, and it was hard to think of anything after that. Oh yes, Arya truly became the wild animal on her family's crest, a savage Wolf pounding into her submissive mate, that little bitch Sansa taking everything her Alpha had to give her like the perfect little anal loving bottom she was. As result both Stark sisters lost track of the amount of orgasms they had before they collapse down onto the table in front of them, Arya slowly sliding off her sister's back and onto the throne of Winterfell, where she was greeted by one of her favourite sights in the entire world, namely Sansa's shit hole when it was freshly gaped.

"Spread your cheeks for me bitch!" Arya ordered with a smirk on her face, "Show that pretty little gape."

Sansa whimpered pathetically, but immediately did as she was told like the well-trained bitch she had become, reaching back to grab hold of her arse cheeks and slowly pulling apart to show off just how open her most private hole now was. Not that she ever needed to do this for Arya to see her gape. No, Arya was far too good a rectum wrecker for that. This was more about making Sansa humiliate herself for her sister's pleasure by exposing just what a wonderful job Arya had done at destroying her forbidden hole. Which of course filled Sansa with submissive delight, which lasted throughout the long seconds she was made to expose herself, and then even more for what followed.

"Good girl." Arya grinned wickedly, before chuckling, "Oh Sansa, your arse hole always does look so good when it's gaped."

"Thank you, my Lady." Sansa whimpered, "It's yours to gape."

"Damn right it is!" Arya nodded with another smirk, "Now get down on your knees and suck my cock."

"Yes, my Lady." Sansa said submissively, doing as she was told.

She was so exhausted that without thinking she allowed herself to just slip off the table, smashing her knees against the stone floor hard enough to make her yelp. However she had more or less turned her body around in the process, meaning that Sansa's mouth was pretty much directly in front of Arya's cock, and the desire for her own arse cream and the burning need to please her sister allowed her to ignore the pain and do her job. Namely wrap her lips around the head of that cock and taste her own backside, moaning loudly in the process. Which of course made Arya chuckle with delight and then provide her usual brand of encouragement.

"Mmmmm yesssssss, suck my cock sis! Suck it real good!" Arya gleefully encouraged as she stroked Sansa's long red hair, "Yeahhhhh, take it deep down your throat. Ohhhhhh fuck, that's so hot. Yes, get every drop! Get every drop of your own arse cream you filthy whore! Oooooooh yes, I could never get tired of this. Sansa Stark, The Lady Of Winterfell, the most powerful woman in the North, and my dear sister, on her knees in front of me and greedily cleaning every drop of her arse cream like the filthy little submissive whore I trained her to be. Gods San, you've never looked prettier. Oh yeah, so pretty when you're on your knees, sucking my cock and taking it deep down your throat. Yeah, take it cock sucker, take it all."

It wasn't easy or quick, but Sansa did. Of course one of the reasons it was quick was because she was savouring that twisted flavour. Well, that and she knew it was what her sister liked, which was always the most important thing. But slowly and surely Sansa began bobbing her head up and down the dick until she was sliding it into her throat just to get more of that arse juicy she had quickly grown to crave. There was a time Sansa would have never thought she'd take it all, but Arya had her practising every time they had sex, which was nearly every free moment that either one of them had, and it was almost always like this, when the dick was fresh from her bottom to provide her with more encouragement to complete her task.

Just as Sansa finally reached the base there was knocking on the door and a guard called, "My Lady?"

"Go away, we're busy with important matters." Arya called out dismissively.

The guard hesitated, then he cautiously spoke again, "It's your brother my Lady. He's waiting for you in the courtyard."

That was enough to get the Stark sisters attention. They gave each other a look, and then quickly got dressed and headed for the courtyard. If Jon was back so soon the news was unlikely to be good, and after everything they had gone through they were fearing the worst. Only it wasn't Jon, it was Brandan, their long thought dead younger brother. Seeing him again filled their hearts with joy, and despite the fact everyone was watching they just couldn't resist running up and hugging him, although he didn't really hug back, and when they pulled back and looked into his eyes he seemed to have a faraway stare which was really quite unnerving.

"Brandan?" Sansa questioned softly.

"I know." Brandan said softly, seemingly coming out of his own head and back to them.

Somewhat relieved by that Arya asked, "Know what?"

"How we can win the battle between the living and the dead." Brandan said softly.


	3. The Rose Of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What?" Sansa frowned.

"I'm the Three-Eyed Raven." Brandan repeated himself.

"Right. You've said that. Repeatedly." Sansa grumbled, "This is the part where you explain what it means."

"I can see the past, present and future." Brandon explained in a monotone voice.

The Stark sisters exchanged a glance, and then Arya quipped, "Oh, is that all? I was worried it would be something strange."

"Stranger than being able to put on a face and become someone else." Brandan quipped dryly, which he could see put her sisters on edge as they hadn't explained that to him yet, before he interrupted the next question, "Yes, I've seen everything you've been through. Everything. And I'm sorry, but... I see everything, and it's hard to stay me. But, of everything I've seen, the future is most tricky, because it's not fixed or easily predictable. I keep seeing things that could be, including a very dark future in which Jon and the Dragon Queen make a deal with Cersei, and she betrays them."

"Of course she does." Arya scoffed, "That's a terrible plan. Who the hell would think that was a good idea?"

"Jon would." Sansa grumbled.

"Indeed. Like father, he can be too trusting. But it's not too late. I have seen the way you two can help unite the Seven Kingdoms in an era of peace." Brandan explained.

"How?" Sansa asked.

"You must allow her to do to you, the same thing Arya has done." Brandan explained, barely acknowledging Sansa's blush, "It is the quickest way to earn her trust. Make it more likely she will listen to us. Or more accurately the two of you. But first... I have a gift for you."

Before Sansa could find enough voice to ask what it was a guard burst in and announced, "My Lady, someone at the gate is claiming to be Margaery Tyrell. We told her to leave, but she... was being very persuasive."

There was a pause and then Sansa almost tripped on her way to scurry out the room while breathlessly mumbling, "Margaery..."

The guard quickly followed her, leaving Arya to stare in disbelief, then turned to glare at her brother who reassured her in the same annoyingly disinterested tone, "It wasn't easy getting her and her brother out of the fire, or Kings Landing for that matter, but I-"

Arya honestly didn't listen to his long winded explanation, as she didn't care how this happened, she was just so angry that it had happened she could barely function. Margaery Tyrell was Sansa's first love, and Arya didn't need the competition. If Brandan knew everything he should know that. Hell, if he really was still her brother he should know that. The Stark sisters had never liked sharing their toys, especially with each other, but now Sansa WAS Arya's toy and Arya didn't want to share her with anyone. Or at least that was what she had been thinking ever since first bedding her big sister, and for the next few minutes, before she got some more shocking information.

"What?" Arya grumbled bitterly, interrupting his story filled with mind control, "Am I supposed to share Sansa with her too?"

"Yes." Brandan said nonchalantly, earning him a look from his sister, "Trust me, it's not what I want, as I do not enjoy seeing it. But one day, you'll thank me."

"I find that hard to believe." Arya grumbled.

*

For the next week or so Arya continued to find it hard to believe as she watched her sister and their new guest making easy conversation, smiling, and Margaery softly touching what belonged to Arya as if she had some kind of claim on Sansa. It concocted images of the two gorgeous women in bed together, Margaery gently guiding Sansa through her first sexual experience, giving her so many firsts and in turn taking them from Arya. Which was something Arya deeply hated, but then a new image popped into her head. One which would actually make sharing her favourite toy worth it, and one she couldn't get out of her head once it was in there. So she made arrangements to make it happen, which came to pass that night.

"My Lady." Margaery beamed as she opened the door to see Sansa, her face then dropping as she opened the door wider to find Arya sitting in a chair, just off to the side, and then she politely repeated the words to her other host, "My Lady."

"Come in, and close the door." Arya ordered.

Nodding her head Margaery quickly did as she was told and then hesitantly looked back and forth before turning to her former lover, "You wish to speak to me my Lady?"

"I'm the one who wishes to speak with you." Arya corrected, "I have an offer for you."

Margaery smiled disarmingly, "I'm all ears my Lady."

"First tell me, exactly how long were you fucking my sister." Arya asked bluntly.

There was a brief silence, then Sansa spoke up, "It's okay Margaery, this isn't a trap. Arya is gayer than Loris."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Arya glared at her sister.

"No, sorry my Lady." Sansa quickly lowered her head in apology.

There was another brief moment of silence before Arya smirked, "This is a trap by the way, but one that you will likely enjoy."

Yet more silence, then Margaery cautiously corrected, "No one is gayer than Loris."

"We'll see about that." Arya said, deliberately cryptically, before asking, "Now answer the question. No harm will come to you. I swear."

Margaery hesitated for a few more seconds before admitting, "Not long. A week. Maybe a little more."

"And you were convinced you had left an impression in such a short time?" Arya tested.

Unable to stop herself from smiling, and even laughing a little, Margaery pointed out, "It does not take long to leave an impression. I can often do it in moments."

"Me too." Arya clearly threatened, also unable to stop herself.

"But then again, you never forget your first, do you Sansa?" Margaery winked at her former lover, who blushed as bright as her hair.

"Was Sansa your first?" Arya pounced.

Again Margaery initially hesitated, but ultimately admitted, "No."

"And yet, my sister left an impression on you too, didn't she?" Arya said knowingly, before pushing Margaery into a corner, "Unless, you are merely pretending because you think getting into my sister's knickers will help you politically. Or simply because you're bored."

"It's not like that." Margaery said immediately, telling the redhead, "Sansa, I... I truly care for you. I do. I know you might not believe me, but I thought of you every day since we were parted, and my heartache to see you again. I... I..."

"Love her more than you should?" Arya offered, and then when Margaery confirmed this with a blush the younger brunette confessed, "Me too."

"You..." Margaery frowned, before realisation hit, "Oh."

"And she was yours once, but not anymore." Arya announced, before calling over to her sister, "Isn't that right, sister?"

"Yes my Lady." Sansa blushed.

"And who do you belong too now?" Arya pushed.

Sansa blushed even more than before, and then hesitantly and softly answered, "You."

"Who?" Arya further pushed.

"You." Sansa repeated a little louder, and a lot quicker.

"Who?" Arya pushed one last time.

"Arya Stark." Sansa answered loudly and quickly.

"And how did I make you mine?" Arya grinned.

"You fucked me up the arse." Sansa confessed before she even realised what she was saying, then blushed.

Arya took a moment to enjoy the look on Margaery's face, before continuing, "I know she loved you. And maybe she still does. But it doesn't matter, because her heart is mine now, and I'm not sharing that for anything. Her body on the other hand, that is negotiable. Provided you're willing to pay the price."

There was a long pause, before Margaery asked out of curiosity more than anything else, "Which is?"

"Your ass." Arya gleefully explained, "You bend over and let me fuck you up the ass in front of MY Sansa so she can see that while part of her may always love you, you can't give her what she truly needs. If you're a good fuck, I'll even keep you around as a pet. Then you can play with Sansa as much as you want. As long as you ask my permission first, of course."

An eternity seemed to pass as Margaery tried to digest this information, before asking, "With what?"

Arya frowned, "Say again?"

"What did you used to fuck her ass." Margaery clarified, "A finger, or-"

"Oh, a cock I made, with a little harness so I can wear as if it was real." Arya happily explained, before calling out, "Sansa, show your little friend the cock I used to take your arse."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa blushed as red as her hair and did as she was told, trying not to notice Margaery's reaction, which was very difficult.

"You fucked her with that?" Margaery exclaimed in disbelief, losing her cool momentarily, before enquiring with genuine curiosity, "And she actually liked it?"

"Oh our Sansa is the biggest anal whore in all of the Seven Kingdoms." Arya boasted as she slapped Sansa's butt, "I mean, I've ass fucked a lot of whores, professional and otherwise, but I've never seen anyone cum harder with a cock in her ass than Sansa Stark. Mmmmm, but I've made plenty of other girls love it, and I guarantee I can make you cum from it."

Yet another pause, and then Margaery smirked, "Is this the part where I'm supposed to say, show me?"

"Erm, yes." Arya admitted, taken off guard, "How did you know?"

Margaery shrugged, for the first time since she entered the room feeling like her old self again, comfortable and in control, "Well, you did give the game away a little by admitting that you are trying to trap me, and I have to admit it's a decent trap. I confess I had little or no interest in incest prior to this, but the thought of you and my... our Sansa? That is very, very intriguing. And to see her take it up the arse? Now there's something I'd pay a high price for. But my own arse? I confess I am hesitant to give that up, even for the chance to have your sister again. So, prove your words true, and I shall consider it. Assuming of course, this is a negotiation, and not an order."

"I'm no rapist, of course this is a negotiation." Arya growled, deliberately letting the Tyrell know she had offended her.

"Excellent." Margaery beamed, before suggesting, "Can I also assume that Sansa shall need some warm up first? And can I please be involved in it?"

Arya scowled, "I thought I made it clear that if you wanted Sansa again, you would have to give me your arse."

"You did." Margaery quickly reassured, "But this would be further incentive for me to give you what you want. Think about it? I'm a starving woman crawling through the desert, and giving me the first sip of water for free out of the kindness of your heart, and as a sign of good faith, before I give you everything I have in order to get the rest. And believe me, my Lady, I am starving for just the slightest taste of Sansa Stark. Or to feel her tongue on my cunt once again. Which I am sure will succeed my memories of what it used to be. Perhaps even from the first lick I shall be begging to be yours, just so that last lick wouldn't be the last thing I received from her."

"Wow..." Arya murmured, "Sansa was right, your scary good at negotiations. Very well, one lick it is."

"Arya!" Sansa whined, unable to stop herself from stepping out of line, and then quickly softening her tone while continuing to protest, "My Lady, please have mercy. I am just as starving for Margaery as she is for me. Probably much, much more. Please allow us more than one lick. I shall need more than that to be prepared for you. And we could put on a show for you! And-"

"One lick for her." Arya interrupted and clarified, "I know just how addictive you are, and I'm confident that's it'll little take. But either way, I shall finish the job, then I will butt fuck you in front of her to prove just how much she shall enjoy it when I take her arse."

There was a brief pause, and then Margaery countered, "Please my Lady, I beg of you, may I have a lick for a lick? I have craved Sansa's taste more than any other, but I have also missed her tongue just as much. Perhaps I could be allowed to ride her face while you lick her cunt? I doubt anything would please her more, and it would certainly push me to give you what you wanted."

"Oh yes please, please can we do that!" Sansa's eyes lit up, and she begged as if she was a small child trying to get her way, completely forgetting her place, "Please Arya! Please, please, please?"

"I suppose." Arya sighed, before quickly clarifying, "But only because I think it would be fucking hot!"

"Oh Gods, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sansa exclaimed.

"You want to thank me? Kiss me." Arya grinned playfully, before making it clear that it wasn't a joke, it was an order, "Kiss me in front of your precious Margaery. Show her just how much you love your sister."

For a brief moment Sansa hesitated, and even glanced nervously at Margaery. Which Arya supposed was understandable, they had never done anything in front of anyone else, and this was a highborn girl from a family which had been an enemy of theirs. And yes, it was someone that Sansa had loved. Maybe still loved. Although that last thing only made this even more irritating for Arya. However Sansa made up for it by cautiously standing up to her full height and stumbling towards her little sister like a nervous little deer taking it's first steps. Which was good enough for Arya, at least in terms of consent, so she quickly strolled over to her, making sure that when they kissed they would be doing it right in front of their guest.

Kissing was a lot easier when they were both lying down, but there was something to be said for doing it when they were both standing, as it meant Sansa either had to bend down, or in most cases like this one, Arya would reach up, grab that pretty red hair and pull her head downwards until their lips connected. Oh yes, Arya took what she wanted from her big sister, and even though this caused Sansa to let out a sharp cry she didn't hesitate this time. No, she kissed back right away like a good girl, opening her mouth and allowing Arya's tongue to have it's way with hers while the younger sister's hands travelled all over the older sister's body. Although admittedly, it wasn't long before she just grabbed two handfuls of Sansa's bum and kept squeezing and fondling it until the kiss was done.

Margaery was used to bending the truth for her benefit, and she had while negotiating with her hosts, but not by much. She still found incest repugnant as a general rule, but every rule had it's exceptions. Mostly in this case because nothing about Sansa Stark could ever be repugnant in her eyes, and while the thought of Sansa kissing another pretty girl made Margaery a little jealous it was also a turn on. Especially as the other Stark sister was of course beautiful, albeit in different ways. So to actually see the two ladies kissing was really quite enjoyable. And the fact that they were sisters? To Margaery's surprise she found that made it hotter. Of course it still made her jealous, especially as it had been so long since Margaery had kissed those pretty lips.

So once that kiss was done Margaery moved closer to the two other girls and softly pleaded, "I beg of you my Lady, may I please have a turn?"

Liking the fact that Margaery addressed her directly Arya smirked and then nodded, "Okay."

Which was all the encouragement Margaery needed to do the one thing above everything else she'd wanted to do since reaching the North, and certainly Winterfell, namely kiss Sansa Stark right on the mouth. To her delight as she turned to her beloved Sansa and smiled widely at her Sansa smiled back, the two of them leaning in at the same time and gently pressing their lips together. Although Sansa was so tall that she still had to lean downwards, which greatly amused Margaery. Which was quickly forgotten when she got what she wanted, and was instantly reminded of the difference between kissing out of obligation, or even simple lust, and kissing someone you actually loved.

Three times Margaery had been wed, and none of them had come close to giving her a kiss like this. Nor had any of her other lovers, for that matter. No, this kiss was sweet, loving, caring and even gentle initially, before Margaery's desire got the better of her and she pushed her tongue into Sansa's mouth, just like the younger Stark sister had done before. Was she tasting Sansa's sister's saliva on her lips and tongue? Almost definitely, which only made this more fun. Then all of a sudden Sansa was being pulled away from her and back into another kiss with Arya, while Margaery struggled to hide her annoyance. But then Arya pushed Sansa back into her arms, and Margaery realised what game they were playing, namely pass the parcel, with Sansa seemingly happy to be passed back and forth.

After several minutes of that Arya ordered, "Take off your clothes."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa whimpered, quickly doing as she was told.

Arya waited until her sister was naked before ordering their guest, "You too."

"I will, if you will." Margaery counter offered with a smile.

"Fine." Arya sighed reluctantly, even though she would have felt overdressed if she hadn't. So she removed her clothes the fastest of all of them, then enjoyed Margaery slowly removing her own, before ordering, "Well go on then, lick her."

Margaery took a few brief moments just to admire Sansa's body, before asking, "Can I play with her tits first? Just to prepare her a little? You must know the joy of it?"

"I do." Arya admitted, before grinning, "But trust me, Sansa has been ready for you since I told her that I would be arse fucking her in front of you. One way or another."

"I'm sure that's true, but-" Margaery began with a smile.

"No! We had a deal. Now are you going to honour it, or not?" Arya put her foot down.

"Of course my Lady" Margaery said apologetically.

"Shall I lay down on my back?" Sansa asked cautiously.

"Yes, whatever, just do it." Arya pushed.

Getting the permission she wanted Sansa jumped on the bed and spread her legs with a boldness that Margaery didn't think she was capable of. Well, she still blushed a little, but she kept her legs open, further proving that this wasn't the same nervous girl Margaery had seduced all those years ago. Which initially caused Margaery to smile as she crawled in between Sansa's legs, as one of the greatest pleasures in life was corrupting other girls, even if she was only partly responsible for Sansa's corruption. Something which Margaery savoured almost as much is the long slow lick she then gave to Sansa, the former Queen squeezing every precious moment out of it.

Sansa had spent many lonely and miserable nights dreaming of what it would be like to be touched by Margaery Tyrell again. In fact, with the exception of the last few weeks with Arya prior to Margaery's arrival at Winterfell Sansa spent most of her time pining for Margaery, so just kissing her again had been a wonderful dream come true. Of course Sansa would have preferred more than one lick to her Margaery starved cunt, but that just made the lick that she actually got that much more enjoyable, especially as of course Margaery squeezed it for everything it was worth, moving as slowly as possibly over her pussy and then lingering on her clit. Which was almost enough to make Sansa offer up more than a whimper of complaint that was all she was getting.

Margaery however had no such qualms, "Just one more lick? Please?"

Arya smirked, "Only if I can arse fuck you while doing it."

After genuinely considering this for a few long moments Margaery conceded, "Perhaps another time. But if I'm not going to do it, I would love to see Sansa get licked, before I sit on her face."

"I bet you would." Arya grinned.

"Please Arya. I need something. Please..." Sansa whimpered pathetically, before appealing to her sister's ego, "Show Margaery how to fuck me properly, and let me show her everything you've taught me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Arya grinned after a few long moments of contemplation, then leaning down, "Pay close attention Tyrell, you might learn something."

By the time she was finished speaking Arya's mouth was practically pressed against Sansa's cunt already, the younger sister shooting the older one a playful smile before she gave her pussy a lick every bit as slow and skilled as the one that Margaery gave her. The main difference was that it was followed by another, and another, and another, at least after Arya gave Margaery a smile which Sansa couldn't decide whether it was meant to be playful or not, but it certainly ended up being cruel given the look on the face of their guest. At least it didn't remain that way for long, as Margaery quickly returned her attention to Sansa and gave her one of those wide wicked smiles which made Sansa's knees go weak. Or weaker, in this case given what Arya was doing to her.

Then they got even weaker as Margaery crawled up her body, briefly pressing a gentle kiss to Sansa's lips before straddling her face. Of course Margaery didn't just jump on her face like Arya sometimes did, and/or push herself so firmly down on Sansa's face that she was suffocating the poor girl, again like Arya. No, Margaery took her time, which was another kind of torture for Sansa, because what she was about to receive was the kind of heaven she couldn't have dreamt of. Namely a delicious pussy in her face for her to lick, while hers was being licked. More importantly this wasn't a pair of random whores. This was her first love Margaery Tyrell sitting on her face, and her sister Arya licking her cunt, making this moment truly special.

Just when Sansa didn't think she could love this any more, all of these women more, she was proven wonderfully wrong by Arya actually decreasing the force behind her licks and starting to completely ignore her clit. Admittedly this did feel like it should be a bad thing, but what made it good was that Arya was making it clear without saying a word that she wanted this to last longer, and so did Sansa. Actually she wanted this to last forever, because her memory could not even begin to do justice to just how good Margaery Tyrell tasted, and Arya preferred fucking Sansa with her fingers and her beloved toys so this was a real treat from her sister, and combined the rarest treat of all.

Margaery cried out perhaps louder and more high-pitched than ever before when she received the first lick from Sansa's tongue. Gods, how she had missed that sensation, and truly believed she would never feel it again. And it was even better than she remembered, as the lick was far more confident and knowing, even lingering on her clit for the perfect amount of time before being repeated without the attention to her clit. Just as Margaery wanted it, because it meant that they were settling down for a long, slow, drawn-out pussy licking. Margaery's favourite type to receive. Especially from Sansa Stark, the only person she had ever truly loved.

Sadly Margaery hadn't truly realise that until Sansa left Kings Landing, and the past few weeks had proven that she wasn't simply glorifying her memory, Sansa really was wonderful, and somehow even more beautiful than she remembered. And oh, how her skills as a pussy licker had grown. And not from simply fucking whores, or even other highborn women. No, Sansa had improved her pussy eating skills from going down on her own sister, something which Margaery knew she should find repulsive, but she just couldn't. Arya and Sansa Stark were just too beautiful, and fit together so perfectly, that she could only find it a turn on, especially as now one was going down on the other.

The only downside was that Margaery was unsure if she could fit into Sansa's life, as she had someone who was clearly very possessive of her. But then, Margaery Tyrell was not one to give up so easily, and if she could charm a complete psychopath like Joffrey Baratheon she should have no problem negotiating with Arya Stark. Case in point, she was currently sitting on Sansa's face because of her negotiation skills, and oh, was that a truly wonderful reward, Margaery becoming truly lost in the sensation of having Sansa gently lapping away at her cunt, and getting looked down between her legs to see pretty red hair and those pretty eyes staring up at her for what felt like hours.

One place Margaery tried to avoid looking was directly behind her, as she had specifically straddled Sansa facing away from where Arya was pleasuring her own sister. Not because she didn't want to see it, but because she did, just not as bad as Margaery wanted this to last, and she knew what kind of effect seeing another woman licking Sansa's pussy while Sansa was licking hers would have on her. Especially considering who that woman was. Of course ultimately she just couldn't resist, Margaery letting out an extra loud cry followed by a whimper as she saw Arya Stark in between Sansa Stark's legs and eagerly eating her pussy. After that, she just couldn't look away, which ultimately was her undoing.

Sansa was kind of glad she couldn't really see what was happening, but it didn't matter, because she could picture it vividly in her head. More importantly she could feel it, her limited sight making everything so much more intense. Sometimes she even closed her eyes to intensify it even more, or concentrate on what she was doing. Which she didn't necessarily like doing, as she had missed the view of Margaery Tyrell from between her legs, and closing her eyes could make things a bit too intense, and she too wanted this to last for as long as possible. Luckily these two women had given her plenty of practice about holding back her own desire so she could be rewarded later.

Although this of course, was a truly overwhelming pleasure, as while she had received the joy of a 69 with Margaery, and more recently with Arya, this was different. Arya and Margaery had it so much easier than she did, because while Arya was concentrating solely on teasing Sansa with her tongue Margaery was free to savour everything Sansa was doing to her, her only contributions to the proceedings being just how much the redhead enjoyed her sounds of enjoyment. Which was definitely helping, even if as time went on it was more like torture as Sansa craved more. However through it all Sansa needed to do her best to ignore what her sister was doing to her, or at least not get too overwhelmed by it, and concentrate on pleasuring her first love.

It was the most difficult thing Sansa had ever had to do, at least sexually, especially considering who these women were to her. And the fact that she couldn't really beg for more, even if she wanted to, and Gods did Sansa want too. She'd wanted to since the start if she was being honest, but things only grew more intense as Arya slowly increasing the attention to her clit, eventually just focusing on it with her lips and tongue which really made Sansa squirm. At least she got to do the same to Margaery, gradually building up the pace and trying to coax the other woman to start begging for more, giving her the excuse to make her first love cum, which would hopefully lead Arya to do the same.

Sure enough after what seemed like a wonderful eternity Margaery cried out, "More! Please Sansa, oh Gods, mmmmm, I need more! Yessssss, lick my clit just like that, ooooooh baby! Oh sweet girl, mmmmm, my dear sweet girl, make me cum! Ohhhhhhh yessssss, I want to cum in your sweet little mouth Sansa, oh please, please make me cum! Tongue fuck me, mmmmm, while your own sister tongue fucks you. You hear me Arya? I want you to make your sister cum at the same time she is making me cum! Oh yes, let us cum at the same time sweet girl, mmmmm, oh yes, yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddssssssssssss!"

Normally Sansa loved to hear Margaery's sweet words to her, but she just couldn't take it any more. So after only letting Margaery get out a few words she shoved her tongue as deep inside the older girl as it would go. As if she was psychic Arya did the exact same thing to her at the same time, giving Sansa the truly overwhelming sensation of cumming while making another girl cum. More accurately, she was making another girl cum, while a completely different girl was making her cum, that being her first love and her sister, and she had forgotten just how good Margaery's cum tasted, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, quickly robbing Sansa of her ability to think coherently.

Arya loved the taste of her big sister's cum more than anything in this world, and had become increasingly good at swallowing it. Not quite as good as Sansa, which spoke volumes about Margaery Tyrell's abilities as a muff muncher, something which despite herself Arya yearned to test for herself. And of course, she was jealous of what the Tyrell was receiving now, her own cunt aching with the need to feel Sansa's mouth on it again. However those things could wait for another time, because right now Arya was determined to concentrate on swallowing as much of her sister's delicious girl cum as she possibly could, and more importantly make Sansa cum as hard and as frequently as possible to solidify her ownership over her.

To her credit Arya was able to swallow most of her sister's cum during that first orgasm, but she wasn't quite as lucky with the second and third. Mostly because after the first was done Arya shoved her tongue as deep into Sansa's cunt as it would go and hammered it in and out of her for a few long minutes before she was able to send her older sister over the edge again, and at that point she had become so lost in the tongue fucking that she had lost sight of her main goal. After that there was just too much cum to swallow, and Sansa was shuddering and shaking against Arya's mouth, the younger of the two Starks cursing herself for not doing this more often and being embarrassing herself in front of their guest.

Logically Margaery was probably way too occupied with her own climaxes to be paying much attention to what Arya was doing, but a few times Arya opened her eyes to find Margaery staring at her with wicked glee as they shared their precious Sansa. Which admittedly increased Arya's enjoyment, and no doubt Margaery's too, but it also made the assassin insecure about her work, so she decided to switch focus from swallowing cum to just making Sansa cum as hard as possible. Which was easy, considering that unlike her dear sister Arya was in a position where it was easy for her to slip first one and then two fingers inside the girl she was pleasuring before wrapping her mouth around Sansa's clit and sucking it almost as hard as she was fucking her sister with those fingers. Things which always worked like a charm with her beloved sister, or any girl for that matter.

Arguably it worked a little too well, as Sansa came so hard Arya feared that she would pass out, which was unacceptable. At least before Arya fucked Sansa in the arse right in front of her precious Margaery and solidified who the beautiful redhead belong to once and for all. So Arya reluctantly bought Sansa down from her high, removed her fingers and sucked them clean, before pulling her sibling out from underneath Margaery so she could kiss her and feed Sansa her own juices. Which was frequent occurrence with the Stark sisters, only this time Arya was able to taste girl cum and pussy cream on Sansa's lips and tongue too. Margaery Tyrell's girl cum and pussy cream, which Arya couldn't deny enhanced her enjoyment, and caused her to become even more lost than usual in kissing her sister.

Which gave Margaery more than enough time to recover, and do something which enraged Arya and caused her to cry out angrily once she finally broke the kiss with Sansa, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Just admiring your collection of cocks." Margaery said, something she never thought she would utter, followed by another, "And contemplating what it would feel like to have one of them in my arse."

"Really?" Arya asked, intrigued.

"Yes, although I confess I still struggle to believe how it could be pleasurable." Margaery said dryly.

"I told you, Sansa loves it." Arya grinned wickedly, "Tell her Sansa."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa said softly to her sister before turning her attention to her first love, "I love it. I love it in the arse. It feels so good. Please Margaery, allow my sister to show you."

"Perhaps I will, in exchange for something..." Margaery smiled wickedly.

"What?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've had so much fun sharing Sansa with you, why not do it properly?" Margaery suggested cryptically, before clarifying, "I assume you've heard of a DP before, yes?"

"Oh hells yeah, let's do that." Arya exclaimed eagerly.

"DP?" Sansa frowned in confusion.

"One of us uses one of these things on your cunt, and the other uses one on your arse." Margaery explained taking great pleasure in the blush and yet delight that crossed Sansa's face, before clarifying, "Specifically, your own sister in your cunt, and me in your arse."

"Hey! And what makes you think I would let you have Sansa's arse?" Arya growled.

"Because I would promise to give you mine afterwards." Margaery explained.

There was a brief pause and then Arya asked, "Have you ever arse fucked a girl before?"

"No, but I get the idea." Margaery answered truthfully, "And I trust you can guide me, if I make a mistake."

Another brief pause and then Arya pointed out, "Well, I did have my heart set on screwing Sansa's arse in front of you..."

"You can still do that." Margaery pointed out, before adding hopefully, "Show me how it's done, after I've warmed her arse up for you. Then save arse fucking me for tomorrow. Maybe?"

Yet another long pause, then Arya nodded her head, "Deal, but you better give up your arse tomorrow, or else there are going to be consequences."

"I understand." Margaery nodded.

"Good." Arya said, before turning to her big sister, "In that case, get off your lazy arse and strap some cocks to us. Mmmmm, and then suck them. Oh yes, get these big dicks nice and ready for your slutty little fuck holes."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa eagerly replied.

Sansa adored the way that Arya and Margaery talk to each other about her like she wasn't even there. Like she was just a series of holes to be used. Like a whore. Oh yes, Sansa had screamed joyfully that she was Arya's whore, and her sister had told her as much, but it wasn't until this wonderful night that Sansa truly became one. Oh yes, her lovers were negotiating over her holes and using her most private one as payment for Margaery's arse, The Lady Of Winterfell pimped out like a common whore, and used like one as two superior women shared her. Which was embarrassing and shameful, but Sansa had loved it so far, and she truly couldn't wait for her first of hopefully many DPs as she already knew she would love it.

Which of course motivated her to quickly retrieve two harnesses and help strap them around the waist of the superior women. Margaery and Arya positioned themselves standing just before the bed making this easier for her to both attach the cocks, and then go back and forth between them, taking each deep into her mouth in turn to make sure they were nice and wet for her fuck holes. Especially Margaery's cock, both because sucking it was a wonderful new experience for her, and because this cock was going deep into her arse. Which to be fair had been loosened up by her little sister eagerly using her arse on a daily basis, but no matter how much Arya fucked her back there lots of saliva always made it easier.

She also enjoyed Arya beginning to encourage her, first by gently stroking her long red locks and then telling Sansa, "Come on sister, don't embarrass me in front of our guest. Take that cock deep! Deeper! All the way down your throat you cock sucking whore! Mmmmm yes, that's better! Oh yeah, I love hearing you choke. I love hearing my big sister choking on my big dick! Yessssss, show your precious Margaery just how much you love my dick, mmmmm, and how much you love being my bitch. Now deep throat her. Show your first love what a great deep throating cock sucker I've turned you into. Oh yes, mmmmm, that's it, oh fuck! You see Margaery? You see what's become of your precious Sansa in your absence?"

"Yes." Margaery agreed with a wide smile, lovingly stroking Sansa's hair when it was her turn, "Oh yes sweet girl suck our cocks just like that. Get them nice and ready for your hot little fuck holes. Yes, good girl. Oh fuck. Suck it Sansa, suck my cock! Oh fuck! Oh yes! Ohhhhhhh Gooooodddddssssss!"

Surprisingly Arya continued providing most of the commentary, perhaps because Margaery was just a little too overwhelmed by everything that was happening, not that Sansa could blame her. Sansa was pretty overwhelmed too what with having two cocks to suck, as this was one thing that none of her tormentors subjected her too, but in this context it made her feel like a whore in a good way. Oh yes, Sansa adored this feeling, which was intensified when she wasn't just going back and forth between those cocks, but shoving them down her throat as far as they would go. Well, it took quite a while to get there, and she was violently choking and gagging when she did, but it was worth it to see the happy expressions on the faces of the superior women.

"Okay, that's good enough for a slut like you." Arya announced a few minutes after the deep throating had begun, swiftly moving to the centre of the bed and ordering, "Get your cunt on this cock, sister."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa quickly replied and did as she was told.

Even though her cunt was rarely fucked by Arya's cock Sansa was wet and ready for this by the time she was in position that she was able to slide herself all the way down in about a minute, moaning happily the entire time. She then continued moaning during the minutes she was permitted to ride the dick, especially as Arya pushed her fingers into her mouth, and then push one of them into Sansa's slutty little arse hole. It was then followed by another as Arya pulled her into a passionate kiss, that as always Sansa was only too happy to return, so much so that she actually forgot about the third woman in the room. At least until Margaery got down behind her and began gently kissing her neck and shoulders with her dick poking against the redhead's bottom.

"Shall we begin?" Margaery whispered more than a little impatiently against Sansa's ear, and loud enough for Arya to hear.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Arya asked, "What do ya think sis, ready to be arse fucked by your precious Margaery?"

"Oh yes." Sansa whimpered desperately, looking over her shoulder at her first love and shamelessly pleading, "Please Lady Margaery, arse fuck me. Fuck my arse as my baby sister screws my cunt. Please? I want it. I want both of you inside me at the same time. It's all I want. Please, share me like a cheap whore. Oh please, ohhhhhh yesssssss, share me! Share me please, oh fuck! DP me! Oh yes! Oh Gods!"

Margaery grinned widely as she listened to Sansa Stark, The Lady Of Winterfell, beg for something so obscene, while already engaging in something so obscene, that grinned becoming even wider as Margaery grabbed a firm hold of her newly acquired cock and pressed it to Sansa's arse hole. Sadly that grin evaporated, along with her confidence, as she pushed forward, causing Sansa to cry out in pain. What was Margaery thinking? She couldn't really do this. It would hurt too much. But then, why would Sansa have begged for it so passionately if she didn't really want it? And why would she continue to do so? Surely this couldn't be a lie. It just couldn't be.

With a last quick prayer to the Gods Margaery shoved forwards hard enough to make the head of her cock slide into Sansa's shit hole, resulting in a much louder sound of pain and an end to the begging. But the fact that there was no begging for her to stop was telling, although to her shame Margaery might not have heard it, because she was so captivated by the sight of Sansa's most intimate hole wrapped around a dick that was protruding from her waist. Gods, Margaery had no idea why, but she found it so fucking hot, and watching the fake cock disappearing into Sansa's arse was even hotter, especially as the little slut started to whimper, gasp and even moan in what sounded like mostly pleasure.

Perhaps Margaery was just too lost in those sounds and the beautiful sight in front of her, but it sure seemed like her dick slid into Sansa's arse hole like a hot knife through butter. All of a sudden her thighs were rest against Sansa's arse cheeks, announcing that The Lady Of Winterfell had taken every single inch of that cock as deep as it could go into her bottom. Oh fuck, her sweet girl had taken all of her cock into her arse, at the same time Sansa's sister had a cock buried in her cunt, meaning they were officially double stuffing this wonderful girl that Margaery adored so much. Something she just had to gleefully acknowledge before beginning to sodomise her ally.

So Margaery leaned down so her boobs were pressing against Sansa's back and purred into her ear, "Every inch. Mmmmm, that's every inch of two big cocks inside you at once. Front and back. Main entrance, and forbidden passage. Pussy, and arse. Oh Sansa, we're taking you in both holes, including your shit hole, and your absolutely loving it. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Sansa whimpered, "I love it! I love your big cocks inside me. I love it, mmmmm, fuck me! Please Margaery, fuck me hard! DP me! Oh Gods!"

Only too happy to oblige Margaery straightened up, took a firm hold of Sansa's waist, and began pumping her hips back and forth, causing her weapon to slide in and out of Sansa's widely stretched shit hole and officially beginning the bumming. Bumming Sansa! That's what Margaery was doing. And Gods, the little slut was loving it. She'd known some men, like her brother, must like it because they continued giving and receiving it, and she even had some whores swear they did, but to actually see a highborn girl loving it was the hottest thing Margaery had ever seen. Especially as she was the main reason for it, given she was currently doing all the work, but she wasn't the only reason, and she had no doubt that Sansa's own sister would soon take a more active role in this.

Sansa didn't doubt it either, but she was bizarrely glad that Arya stayed still, because at the moment it felt like she would die from pleasure if her sister moved her cock even an inch. The fact that Arya spent the whole time either grinning wickedly up at her, feeling her up, or sometimes even kissing her lips and neck was bad enough. Or more accurately, so good that Sansa thought she would burst. Because wow, she had been expecting this to be good, and really looking forward to it, but wow. Even after months of being her little sister's bitch and redefining her understanding of pleasure Sansa was completely blown away by having her cunt and arse fucked at the same time.

The fact that this was Margaery Tyrell, Sansa's first love, was no doubt adding a lot to the experience, but there was no doubt in the redhead's mind this would be equally as wonderful if it was just about any other woman in her arse. Even Cersei Lannister would be thrilling. Probably deadly, but the humiliation she would make Sansa feel first would almost be worth it. But it wasn't her, a pretty stranger, or any other woman Sensa had seen or heard of. This was Margaery Tyrell, her first love, fucking her in the arse while her sister stuffed her cunt. This was Margaery Tyrell thrusting into her bum, and causing her pussy to be impaled on Arya's dick. This was Margaery Tyrell and Arya Stark inside Sansa Stark at the same time, and it was pure heaven.

Of course Arya had turned Sansa into a greedy little slut, and while she was initially content with a gentle double fucking she soon yearned for a rougher treatment. Partly so she could cum, but mostly Sansa just wanted her slutty little arse hole to be brutally pounded. To be brutally pounded by Margaery, down onto Arya's cock. And for her sister to fuck her cunt. Oh yes, Sansa wanted to be brutally pounded in her pussy and arse at the same time by the two women she loved. And most of all, she wanted them to enjoy it half as much as she did. Which was why she held back on begging for more like a well-trained bitch for as long as she possibly could, before ultimately it just became too much.

"Harder! Please fuck me harder!" Sansa literally wept with need, before crying out, moaning and even screaming, "Ohhhhhhh Gods, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please Margaery, mmmmm, fuck me hard and make me cum! I need to cum! Please, please fuck my arse as hard as you can and make me cum like a whore with a cock in my arse. Your cock! And Arya's cock! Oh yes, ooooooh shit, I want to cum with my sister's cock in my cunt, and yours up my bum! Yesssssss, double fuck The Lady Of Winterfell like the whore she is! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, not, mmmmm, not that I'm The Real Lady Of Winterfell! Noooooo oooooooh, I'm just a fuck hole for The Real Lady Of Winterfell, my sister Arya, to use for her pleasure. Oh please Arya, my Lady, let me cum! I need to cum! Fuck me and make me cum! Yesssss, I want both of you to fuck me like the pathetic little whore I am! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, that's it, DP me hard, mmmmmm oooooooh, harder! Harder! Oh please harder, oh Gods, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddddsssssssssss yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

While Arya was a master of pushing Sansa to her limits, and even pass them, Margaery it seemed had no stomach for that kind of cruelty, and gave the redhead what she wanted almost surprisingly quickly. Maybe too quickly, although that thought was fleeting as all it took was a little increase from Margaery and a well-timed thrust from Arya to send Sansa crashing over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life. For a moment Sansa thought it was typical of Arya to steal Margaery's thunder like that, then she became completely incapable of coherent thought as those two wonderful women made her cum over and over again. Well, she'd have one more coherent thought, that being that she hoped they would do this again.

Arya had already decided they would, there would be no argument about that, even if it wasn't necessarily with Margaery. Oh yes, she still wasn't sure she cared for Margaery Tyrell, and could admit at least in this moment she found her threatening, if only for Sansa's affections, but sharing her big sister with another woman was surprisingly thrilling. Especially when it came to stuffing both of her fuck holes, as it allowed Arya to abuse Sansa in a way she just couldn't on her own. Plus it made Sansa cum harder than ever before. So there was that. Although it was also a little annoying, especially as Margaery was a big reason for making Sansa cum harder than Arya could do alone, but she couldn't concentrate on that now.

What really mattered in that moment was making Sansa cum as much as possible, and out lasting Margaery so Arya could show the Tyrell how to properly arse fuck an anal whore like Sansa Stark. Concentrating on the former Arya gave a few well timed thrusts to make sure the majority of Sansa's initial orgasms were caused by her. Although despite the patience that had been beaten into her Arya just couldn't keep that up for long, especially not after having held back this entire time, so it wasn't long before she was thrusting more regularly, then constantly, then with every ounce of her strength. Oh yes, for a few glorious minutes she and Margaery Tyrell were using every ounce of their strength to make sure Sansa's pussy and arse were both pounded as brutally as possible.

Unsurprisingly Margaery got so carried away that she kept up that brutal pounding until she had no strength left and collapsed down onto Sansa's back. Annoyingly she didn't have the decency to roll off, meaning that Arya had to flip them so she could take over the fucking. She then double fucked her big sister in that position for a few long minutes, just enough to make them both cum again, then flipped Sansa onto her stomach and shoved her cock up her sister's arse. Which of course caused Sansa to squeal happily, at least until Arya grabbed her long red hair, shoved her face into the bedding and started to literally wreck her rectum, the entire time keeping an eye on her rival for her sibling's affections.

Arya even pushed the issue by growling and pulling Sansa's head up by her hair, "Who owns this arse?"

"You do!" Sansa squealed shamelessly, "It's yours Arya, all yours!"

The only response that got from Margaery was a smile, although in her current state Arya was having a hard time detecting whether there was any annoyance or sorrow behind it, as all she could see was wicked delight and satisfaction. Of course she became too distracted by her own wicked delight and satisfaction to really concentrate on that fact, the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising her sister in front of another highborn girl resulting in perhaps the most powerful climaxes of Arya's life. Which were following pretty hard climaxes themselves, and Arya was just using so much energy that soon she ran out of steam. She was able to push herself more than ever before, but ultimately she collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath her.

For a few long seconds Arya caught her breath, then she growled into Sansa's ear, "Who do you belong to, me or Margaery?"

"You." Sansa whimpered softly, then just in case that wasn't enough clarified, "I belong to you Arya, I'm yours."

"Then prove it in the normal way." Arya pushed.

"Yes my Lady." Sansa nodded her head and whimpered again.

Margaery resented Arya driving that particular point home, although she had to admit while it mostly made her jealous it was also kind of a turn on for her. There was just something so beautiful about one woman totally dominating another, and the fact that they were sisters, and one of them her beloved Sansa, made it extra wonderful. And then there were the things they did together. Unspeakable things. Things which were extremely kinky even for Margaery's exotic tastes, and what happened next was completely new to her. Namely Arya pulling her cock out of Sansa's arse, and then The Lady Of Winterfell, her sweet girl, her Sansa, got up, bent over and spread her cheeks, exposing her well fucked holes to Arya and Margaery, the former coming to sit next to the latter so they could both enjoy this sight.

"Good girl." Arya beamed, "Now tell your precious Margaery what you are."

Sansa gulped softly, and then obediently replied, "I'm my little sister's bitch. She is The True Lady Of Winterfell, not me."

"Look her in the eye." Arya pushed, before quickly clarifying, "Don't move, just look over your shoulder, and say it."

Again Sansa briefly hesitated out of embarrassment, and then looked over her shoulder at Margaery and with a blush told her, "I'm Arya's bitch. I belong to her, not you. I would do anything for her. Anything."

"Very, very good." Arya smirked wickedly, looked over at their guest and pondered, "Maybe when I'm done with you, you'll be this submissive to me."

"Perhaps." Margaery acknowledged the possibility nervously.

Turning her attention back to her sibling Arya called out, "Now get to cock cleaning, slut."

"Yes my Lady." Sansa quickly replied again.

Hearing those last words out of Arya's mouth made Margaery's eyes go wide. She had sucked her own pussy juices from both a real and fake cock before, but was her sweet girl really going to do it after those cocks had been up her arse? Perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise at this point that the answer to that question was yes, but it was, the formerly sweet and innocent Sansa Stark kneeled down in front of her little sister and took Arya Stark's cock, a cock which had just been in her arse, into her mouth. She... she went ass to mouth, and she moaned! Her Sansa moaned from tasting her own bottom on her baby sister's dick. Oh Gods, what had happened to her sweet girl?

The simple answer to that was Arya Stark, who chuckled wickedly at her sister's actions and encouraged her, "Yeahhhhhh, that's it sister, suck my cock! Suck your little sister's big cock fresh from your arse you perverted little whore! Oh fuck yeah, suck it! Yessssss, mmmmm, my big sister looks so hot with a cock in your mouth. My cock! Mmmmm, your own sister's cock! But it's not just my cock you're going to clean, ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, it's your precious Margaery's dick! Mmmmm fuck yeah, it's been up your arse too, meaning that you get to clean two cocks instead of one. Isn't that great? Aren't you a lucky little cock sucker? Oh yes you are, ooooooh shit, so suck our guest's cock too. Oh yes, suck it and take it deep! Oh yes! Deep down your throat! Deep throat it bitch! Oh Margaery, isn't Sansa a great little cock sucking whore?"

"Absolutely." Margaery said softly as she watched Sansa work.

As before Sansa eagerly obeyed her baby sister, pulling her mouth away from Arya's cock, turning her head and wrapping her lips around Margaery's dick. She even moaned, closed her eyes and clearly savoured the taste of her own bottom before beginning to slowly bob her head up and down, just like she had done for her dominant sister. The only difference was that Sansa looked up at Margaery with those pretty blue eyes of hers, clearly desperate for the kind of approval that Arya had so gleefully given. Unfortunately Margaery, who previously never found it hard to find the right words, found herself speechless through a combination of exhaustion and just amazement at how much of a shameless whore her once sweet girl had become under the guidance of her own sister.

Further proving this once she had taken Margaery's cock about halfway Sansa moved over to Arya's dick and took her a little deeper, beginning to move back and forth between them until she was deep throating the entire length of both those toys. Sansa then just continued sucking cock until she was told to stop, at which point Margaery firmly pulled her gaze away from the Stark sister that she loved to the Stark sister she was becoming increasingly afraid of, who was staring at her with a wicked grin on her face which made the Tyrell gulp. The look on Arya's face reminded her, like she needed it, that soon she would have to pay the price for sharing their bed, and more importantly Sansa's arse. Which was scary, but Margaery would do anything to be with Sansa again, especially like this.


End file.
